Harry Potter and the Nocturnal Fear
by LordsBecca
Summary: The terrible memories of fifth still linger in everyone’s mind. Voldemort, the Dark side, is stronger, and the Light side is weaker. Everyone used to think Harry would win but now they have doubts. And so does he. **Hand of Midas sequel**
1. Breakfast at Remus'

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Nocturnal Fear  
**Author:** Becca  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Suspense/Drama

**Author's Note:** Please read _Harry Potter and the Hand of Midas_ FIRST! This is a sequel!

**Summary:** Now in sixth year, the terrible memories of fifth still linger in everyone's mind. Voldemort, the Dark side, is stronger, and the Light side is weaker. Who will win in the end? Everyone used to think Harry would. But now, they have their doubts. And so does he.

^*^*^ ' 

**_Chapter One -- Breakfast at Remus'_**

Cold morning mist covered the flowers, leaves, and grass that was strew across the untamed earth. The first bird to awake was a cardinal, his bright crimson body matching the sweet red roses which had been planted below his nest. He chirped cheerfully, trying to awake the still sleeping sun. Crickets eventually joined in on the tune, creating harmonies and melodies that molded into a beautiful morning song. Robins attacked the ground with their beaks, probing holes in order to find their healthy breakfast: a thick juicy worm. Mother deer woke their fawn, and scampered off to find fresh berries. Lilacs bloomed, and Morning Glories exploded with radiance. And a man, his robes in tears, hair grayer than the days before, appeared from the woods.

There was no spring to his step, or smile to his face. Instead, his walking was weak, and clownish. If a person had met him on the street, they would have thought him seriously drunk. But he was not drunk, or a clown. He was a werewolf.

_An old werewolf_, he thought to himself. After studying himself in the flowing river, which had been in the forest, he came to the conclusion he was too old to change. Too old to deal with such serious and pestering complications in his life.

No point anymore, he told himself. Not once, but many times. There was no point in continuing the ritual month after month. _But,_ he added happily, _I'm not lonely anymore_.

He arrived to the ramshackle old house he called home. All shades were still drawn, and there was no smoke seeping out the chimney. He smiled, and assumed that his guests—no, roommates, —must still be asleep. The thought pleased him, generating a healthy color in his cheek, and glint in his eye.

His footsteps were quiet against the hardwood floors, and he closed the oak door quietly. Tiptoeing into the kitchen, he began his traditional breakfast: eggs, bacon, and strong, black coffee. His friends had warned him about how dangerous having that amount of fat and calories every morning could be to his health. He just said, "I'm a werewolf. Work with me."

It was the dog that woke first. An uncombed black canine strutted smartly up to the werewolf. He panted happily, licking the man's hand in a loving fashion. He then proceeded to nip a piece of bacon off the table.

"Sirius..." Remus warned, though he couldn't help but grin. He looked back at his plate of eggs. He sprinkled salt, salt, some pepper...and salt over the yellow scrambled food, and took a large bite. As he turned back to the dog, he almost choked in surprise as he saw a man standing where the canine had been. The bushy haired man beamed.

"You'll have a heart-attack before your fifty," Sirius warned, stealing another piece of pig.

"Quiet, you," Remus laughed, slapping Sirius' hand away. "And stay away from my bacon!"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, little bits of bacon shooting out of his mouth, "I'm only saving your life!"

Remus smirked. "If you call starving someone saving their life."

"Oh," Sirius pouted, wiping the grease from his hand to his friend's shoulder, "just make more."

"He has to anyway," said a sudden voice from the kitchen entrance. "I'm starving."

Sirius beamed and ran over to the raven-haired boy, who stood in the doorway rubbing his sleepy eyes. He slapped him hard on the back. " 'Lllo, Harry! How're the eyes?"

"Coming along," Harry smiled, hastily putting on his glasses. "I can see more color distinctions. Like...your hair...it's grayer!"

Sirius growled, then laughed. He then proceeded to raid the cupboards, searching for anything to eat. He beamed as he pulled out a can of peanuts, and started throwing them into his mouth. When Remus pointed out that peanuts weren't exactly nature's best, Sirius smugly replied, "Protein. I want protein."

Harry laughed and sat at the table, looking down at an empty plate. "Where's my food?"

"Oh, god!" Remus exclaimed dramatically. He scrapped some eggs onto Harry's plate, and Harry proudly told him that the eggs were yellow. "Congratulations," Remus snarled sarcastically. "You can see colors. Would you like a metal?"

"Aw, thanks!" Harry laughed, eating the eggs quickly before Remus changed his mind about feeding him. 

Sirius also sat down lazily, his poor posture evident in the way he sat in the chair. While popping peanuts into his mouth, he asked Remus, "How was last night, by the way?"

Remus shrugged. "Didn't kill anything, but I must admit: Severus does make that potion better than I do."

The mention of Snape's name caused Harry to remember Hogwarts, and he suddenly asked, "Has my letter from Hogwarts come yet?"

"I don't know," Remus answered. "I haven't checked any of the mail. Sirius, go check."

"Why me?!" Sirius exclaimed. "Do I look like a servant to you?"

"Yes," said Remus. "Now go get the mail."

Muttering under his breath, Sirius reluctantly stood and shuffled out of the room. When he reappeared, he held three letters, and was still muttering, though quieter than before. He threw the letter at Harry, which landed on the floor next to him. Harry, barely able to see, was able to find it with his hand and pick it up.

"Who wants to read it?" he asked, his eyesight still not good enough to read letters.

Sirius yanked it out of his hands. "Dear Mr. Potter....blah, blah, blah....don't bother coming back....yada, yada, yada...."

"Sirius, be serious," Remus said, slapping his own forehead. "I didn't do that on purpose..."

"Sure you didn't," Sirius smirked, then turned back to Harry. "We'd better go to Diagon Alley soon. I'll write to Hermione and tell her to meet you there, if you'd like."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "But this time, watch your language. I don't think her parents appreciated your last letter."

Sirius playfully hit Harry head, and agreed. "Okay. Tomorrow at one. Is that alright with you, Oh-Mighty-Blind-Man?"

Rolling his poor eyes, Harry nodded.


	2. Ancestors

**_Chapter Two - Ancestors_**

A cold draft penetrated into the ancient mansion as the tall figure pushed opened one of the double doors from the exterior. Snow blew in, and the cloaked torso entered quickly and closed the door right away, a large echo sounding throughout the grand hall.

It was too dark to see anything: no candles had been lit inside the entranceway, and as the stranger looked around, a shiver ran down their spine. The idea of leaving fluttered around his mind, but was pushed out when a female figure entered the room from the left.

"You must be Serge," the voice stated while stopping a few yards from the stranger. The woman was young, and dressed in a servant's ensemble. She held a candle, which flickered unsteadily, causing shadows to bounce along the walls and floor. As the stranger nodded, she beckoned to him and said, "Come. My master waits."

She lead Serge through an extravagant hall, with walls that had elegant carvings of a dialect he was not familiar with. There were also coarse pictures, which looked as if cavemen had carved. They seemed to tell a story of a man and a lion. The man had fought and beaten the king of the jungle, and had apparently eaten the carcass, thus becoming one with the powerful creature.

The servant woman stopped at a small wooden door, and motioned to it. "Here," she said coldly. "He's inside there." She opened the door, but did not lead Serge into the dark room. Serge did, however, lead himself in and jumped as the door slammed behind him.

He took a look around the poorly lit room. He could tell that a dark blood red stained the walls, and dark mahogany was the wood that made the desk, amour, chairs, and tables. A fireplace, the only source of light, was painted black, the flames within it beaming a bright yellow blaze. And right over the fireplace was a large golden lion's head, it's mouth open to display its dazzling teeth.

"Serge?" someone vocalized.

Serge turned to the left to see a man sitting in one of the many mahogany chairs. He smiled to himself and pulled the hood of his heavy cloak off. "Sir."

The man stood and walked over, his smile outdoing Serge's, and eyes twinkling from the warm firelight. "I have been waiting. I hope you arrived safely. When I heard of the storm, I began to worry abou-"

Shaking his head, Serge replied. "No, everything is fine. Wind was a little troublesome, but the more important part was getting this to you." From under his cloak, he pulled out a long stick, which was wrapped tightly in a cloth material. The man's eyes flashed and widened. He held his hands out, and Serge carefully laid the staff into the man's hands. "No troubles. I was never questioned. She's as safe as she can be."

"Wonderful..." the man whispered. He then suddenly looked up and examined the messenger carefully. "You...you didn't look at her, did you?"

Serge shook his head. "Not at all, sir. I knew you'd want her to be covered at all times."

Nodding, the man began to unwrap the cloth from the stick. As more layers were released from their tight position, a light glow seeped through, and the less layers that sat on the staff, the more it glowed. Finally, the staff was naked, its golden rod beaming and its ruby, which perched on the top of the rod, glittered vibrantly.

Serge's eyes were a blaze, and his hands lightly shook from both fear and excitement. "Ask it a question, sir! Wake her up!"

"Mighty Oracle," the man whispered to the staff, "please answer my requests."

An explosion of golden light came from the ruby. And suddenly in the room was a woman. Her ghost-like appearance was frightening, but her tranquil light face calmed the man and Serge. She was quite see-through, but the necklace which lay perfectly on her neck was not diluted: it was a ruby, just like the one on the top of the staff, proving she was the real servant of the rod.

_"I am the Oracle,"_ she proclaimed, her silky voice appearing to be miles away_. "What do you wish of me?"_

"Oracle, do you know who I am?" the man asked.

The woman seemed to think for a minute, then answered surely, _"You are Sir Godric Gryffindor."_

Smiling, Godric nodded. "Yes, you are correct."

The Oracle did not smile, nor did she show any reaction, but instead simply said: _"I am always correct. What is your question?"_

"Question? Oh, I don't know..." Godric laughed uneasily. "I have so many! Where do I begin? Is there anything I should know?"

The Oracle shook her head. _"I cannot divulge something unless it is requested of me. What will you ask of me?"_

Godric Gryffindor turned to Serge, who was looking at him with intense eyes. "Salzar!" Serge whispered urgently. "Find out about Salzar!"

Godric nodded, and turned back to the Oracle. "Oracle, I need to know about a man by the name of Salzar Slytherin. Can...do you know about him?"

The Oracle nodded_. "You seem to underestimate me. Of course I know about him."_

"Tell me his future." 

The Oracle seemed to think for a few minutes, gathering all of her information before telling Gryffindor.

_"He is full of too much hate. His wish for only pure wizards to attend the  Hogwarts school which four of you are building will not succeed. But his hatred for others who are not like him will be passed down from one Slytherin to the next. The hatred will be strong, but there will be only one which will act upon it." _

Godric nodded. "Good, Oracle, you're doing wonderful. Please, tell me about that one. What will he do?"

_"It is his mother who is related to Salzar Slytherin. She will marry a Muggle man, but hold no love for him. They will have a son named Tom Riddle. He will be educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and will become exceedingly powerful. He will become the darkest wizard of all time, and will be known as Lord Voldemort."_

"Voldemort?" Serge exclaimed. "_Vole de mort_ means 'flight of death' in French."

The Oracle seemed to look at him_. "Then he is properly named. He will murder thousands of people, including descendants of yours, Sir Godric."_

"What?" Godric exclaimed, fear welling in his eyes. "Who? Who will he kill?"

_"James Potter. Husband to Lily Evans, father to Harry Potter."_

"Who else?"

_"James' wife, Lily, and his son, Harry."_


	3. Rubeus Weasley Express

**_Chapter Three – Rubeus Weasley Express_**

****

A puff of smoke and the slow starting _chug-chug-chug made Harry smile as he leaned back comfortably in his seat on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Draco chatted quietly about how their summer had gone. Draco claimed it had never been better, considering he was not constantly in Voldemort's lair. He spoke about how brightly his mother was smiling, and that she was actually dating again, now that she was released from Lucius' binds. _

Hermione talked about her visits to Ron, which happened every two weeks. She said he really was getting better. Her last visit, which had just been two days earlier, proved that he was ready for more visitors: he had been talking. After both Draco and Harry expressed their happiness, Hermione continued to tell them about her visiting Viktor in Bulgaria, though she insisted they were just friends.

And Harry talked about all the situations Sirius and Remus seemed to be getting him into. Of course Draco knew that Sirius was innocent, because he had to work with Peter Pettigrew while he was a Death Eater.

"Speaking of Death Eaters," Harry said suddenly, interrupting Draco and Hermione's discussion of the World Cup, "do you think Neville will be attending school this year?"

Draco shook his head. "I highly doubt it, Harry. Dumbledore is not an idiot."

Nodding, Harry looked out the window. "Yes...I guess you're right." He smiled as he noticed a bird in the air: though his eyesight was not yet perfection, he would only probably need a stronger prescription for his glasses before he was seeing flawlessly. 

^*^*^

Everyone emptied off the train, and the bags were slowly unloaded. The crescent mood was bright, topping the trees with a white glow. Fireflies danced around the students, who were decked in their Hogwarts uniforms. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny Weasley headed for a carriage they were planning to share together, when someone put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Been waitin' for yer."

Harry could have still been blind and known who was behind him. Without a second thought, he buried his head in the giant's chest, not even looking at who was hugging him back. Then a thought struck him.

"But you're dead!"

Hagrid smiled down at Harry. For the first time Harry actually looked at Hagrid. He was almost solid: Harry could just slightly see Dean, who was looking at them oddly, through Hagrid's body. Harry frowned at the thought of Hagrid being dead, as he had done all summer, but then grinned knowing that Hagrid was with him as a ghost.

"You'll be with us?" Hermione asked happily, walking over to join Harry in hugging the spirit.

"Well..." Hagrid shrugged. "Sometimes. I'll also be off doin' some fings for Dumbledore." His mouth broke into a smile, and he again hugged Harry tight. "Was worrin' 'bout you. Someone said you was blinded, and I said, 'No, 'Arry couldn't be!' but they jus' insisted...but look 'atcha!"

"I was blind, Hagrid," Harry smiled. "But I'm getting better. Don't you worry about me. I'm just fine!"

Hagrid looked at him sadly. "I can't be helpin' but worry."

Draco walked over with Ginny. "Have you seen Ron at all?"

Eyeing Draco suspiciously, Hagrid said, "Nope. 'Umbledore says that he be doin' better, though." He smiled at Harry. "I think you'd be allowed ter see 'im before the banquet..."

"I hope so," Harry sighed. "I'm anxious to see him."

Again Hagrid smiled. "I mus' be gettin' the fis't years to the school. I'll see ya'll in a bit." Hagrid then hugged Hermione, and winked at Harry before heading off to collect the first years.

^*^*^

"Ron!"

Harry burst into the infirmary and almost knocked Ron off the bed as he wrapped his arms around the red-head's fragile body. He pulled back and looked at his friend whose face held a mix of surprise and happiness.

"I thought you were blind? Or was Hermione just lying to me?"

Smiling, Harry sat in the seat which was next to Ron's bed. "No, I was blind. Luckily, it wasn't permanent. But I'm not here to talk about that: how are you?"

Ron shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I've been feeling a lot better since Hermione's last visit...she brought me some Honeyduke's chocolate," he winked. "I must be honest, her visits have been rather nice. I've gotten quite bored listening to Madam Pomfry go on and on about how irresponsible I am..." he laughed. "Imagine that! Saving my best friend from the clutches of the Dark Lord was irresponsible..."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I never thanked you."

Ron cocked his head. "Why? There's no need."

^*^*^

_"All those many years ago,_

_They put their heads together,_

_And decided children who are magic,_

_Shall receive a letter._

_The letter would be from their school,_

_Hogwarts it was named,_

_And they shall learn about all magic,_

_How it is not a game._

_"Sir Gryffindor said bravery,_

_was the best quality of all,_

_Whilst Hufflepuff said no,_

_Loyalty topped them all._

_Slytherin said cunning,_

_Was a man's delight,_

_And Ravenclaw decided,_

_It was best to be bright._

_"They put their heads together,_

_All those many years ago,_

_And still their beliefs carry on,_

_To the Hogwarts we now know._

_And I shall decide what you believe,_

_What best suits your style,_

_I know best, I'm the Thinking Cap!_

_And I've been here a while."_

The students roared and cheered, while the first years students just looked confused. From Appella, Christopher! to Zooloo, Derek!, the returning students waited patiently for the feast to begin. They all warmly welcomed the new arrivals to their house, until finally, it was over.

"I only have a few words," Albus Dumbledore said, staring down at all the smiling faces of the returning and new students. "Squidbit! Quang! Foo! Hippypig! Thank you!"

Harry and Hermione laughed and cried, "Here, here!" happily before drinking down their drinks. They then happily introduced the House-elf made food to their mouths and blissfully talked late into the night.

^*^*^

The smoldering heat filled the liar, but the man was cooled from the temperature of his heart. His burning red eyes seeming to char the boy of whom he was staring, but the boy kept is poise and chin elevated. Not quite sure what he was supposed to say to Voldemort, Neville decided to just cough uncomfortably as so many other Death Eaters had done before.

_Cough._

"I'm trying to decide whether or not you deserve a little reward, Longbottom," Voldemort answered, rubbing his chin in doubt. "You have not handed Potter to me on a silver platter as you have promised."

Neville nodded. "True sir…but…but the Levys you shall no longer worry about. And as for the Deboises…."

Voldemort shook his head hastily. "But they aren't Potter, are they?"

"Sir," Neville pleaded, dropping to his knees, "you promised me. And you never go back on your word…"

Sighing, Voldemort stood from his chair and nodded. "It is true. I have never poisoned a promise." He paced around Neville for a few moments, inspecting the bowing boy. _Make him happy, Voldemort contemplated, __or miserable? The choice was difficult. "Alright, Longbottom. Bring them to me."_

Glistening hazel eyes met deep red ones, and Neville happily stood and ran out of sight. Voldemort shook his head sadly, and asked himself exactly when he had turned "soft-hearted". He then smiled to himself though, enjoying the tingling feeling that fluttered inside of his stomach. Could it possibly have been happiness? Probably not.

Not a half-hour later, Neville returned with a few Death Eaters, who were escorting two sorry looking people into the lair. One was a woman, her graying hair waving in front of her ice-blue eyes. She was seated in a wheel-chair, and her soft-skinned chin was matted in old saliva. An occasional mutter of nonsense was quiet, but noticeable. The man next to her was also going gray, along with a balding point at the top of his head. Thin-rimmed glasses covered his piercing golden eyes, which resembled an eagle's. His head fell to the side, and his mouth, unlike the woman's, was closed. He did not say anything. He just stared at the ground beneath him.

"Your parents?" Voldemort asked to Neville, who looked at the couple with some sort of pride and embarrassment at the same time. Neville nodded slightly, but then faced Voldemort.

"You're going to help them. You promised!"

Voldemort nodded. "I did, and I will." He slowly walked over, causing Neville to itch with anticipation. The idea of having normal, _sane parents caused his heart to skip a beat. He watched as Voldemort inspected the two adults, both who made no response to his presence—a first for Voldemort to witness. "There is definite hope," Voldemort said._

"Hope?" Neville jumped, slightly angry. "You told me you could defiantly do this!"

Voldemort grinned coldly. "Everyone can make mistakes. But I don't think this will be a problem. You'll have your parents back soon, don't you worry." He turned to the Death Eaters who had assisted Neville in wheeling the parents over. "Nott, Goyle, bring them to one of the dungeons. I'll take care of them later."

"Later?!" Neville cried. "But you said—"

"Later!" Voldemort shouted, causing Neville to pale slightly. "I have a previous engagement with a family of three to attend to first. Wormtail! Where did you say the Messiers were living?"

Peter Pettigrew, a chubby Death Eater who had been Voldemort's main man for years, answered, "J-Just inside Su-Surrey, sir!" he squeaked.

"Surrey?" Voldemort questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. "Where have I heard that before…ah, never mind. Get me a cloak and tell Nagini she shall have a feast of three when I get back!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Wormtail stuttered, hustling away.

Voldemort turned back to the anxious looking Neville. "Don't worry. Let me take care of the Messiers, and then I promise…you will have your parents back."

------Author's Note------

The Sorting Hat's song is original, and MAY NOT BE STOLEN! I will give it out for people to use if they give me credit and ASK! I worked hard on that! (Actually, it just sort of flowed out, but still!) If I do find that it was taken without permission, I will take action! No joke. Thanks!!!! REVIEW!


	4. Ruby

**_Chapter Four – Ruby_**

"Here it is, sir!" Remus Lupin proudly announced as he burst into Albus Dumbledore's office. Albus looked past Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape to smile at Remus.

"You have it?" he asked, somewhat it doubt. 

"I do!" Remus exclaimed proudly. He held out the box. It seemed to belong to an extremely long wand: about two feet in length, and a bit heavier. It wasn't until the box was opened and the contents were revealed that one realized why it was such a strange wand: it wasn't a wand at all. Rather, it was a long golden staff, which was topped with a bright ruby.

"Perfect," Albus whispered, his eyes inspecting the elegant rod. He picked it up out of the box and chucked. "You...you didn't find out how do get it to work, did you Remus?"

Smirking, Remus shook his head. "No sir. You told me not to open it."

Albus laughed and turned to Snape. "If you'd please go retrieve him, we can conduct this properly."

Severus nodded and walked out, his cape following by waving in the air behind him.

Minerva moved closer. "It's beautiful, Albus!" She took her tiny spectacles off and examined it closer. "Just stunning. This is in wonderful condition, for something that as been around for so long."

Dumbledore nodded. "It is surprisingly perfect, isn't it?"

Just then, Severus returned with Sir Nicholas floating behind him. Nick was looked extremely confused. The last time he had been called to the Headmaster's office had been when he recovered after being petrified four years ago.

"Pardon my curiosity," he began, "but why am I here?"

"Sir Nicholas," Dumbledore said seriously, "do you recognize this?" He held out the staff.

Nicholas frowned as he saw what was being held in Albus' hands. Had he been still alive, the color would have drained from his face, and goosebumps would have surrounded his entire body. "What are you doing with that?"

Albus smiled. "You recognize this, Sir Nick? We hoped you would."

"I recognize it all right," Nick grimaced. "It should have been destroyed. Ruined my father's life...prepared me for my little...er...mishap," he said, pushing his head off his shoulders. "Don't think I didn't know this would happen!"

"We have it now," Albus continued, ignoring Nicholas as he placed his head back on properly. "And it's a good thing. We must know about Voldemort and his plans for Harry. But, considering there is no other Potter which we could turn to....I'm assuming she will still talk to you, despite you being dead?"

Nick nodded. "She'd better. Personally, I'd rather not ever see her again. But..." he frowned. "But if it's for Harry, then all right." He floated closer to the staff, and smiled sadly. "Never thought I'd have to say these words again....Hold her up, Professor...yes, just like that. Perfect." He sighed sadly, and quietly whispered, "Might Oracle, please answer my requests."

Light suddenly detonated in the room, radiating from the ruby. Then, the woman was there, her soothing face causing Nicholas to curse to himself quietly. The others in the room, Remus, Severus, Minerva, and Albus, all looked at her with wonder...she was possibly the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen.

_"I am the Oracle," she announced, her far off voice wrapping everyone but Nick in a blissful trance. __"What do you wish of me?"_

"Hello, Oracle," Nick said, a bit of anger in his voice. "Remember me?"

The woman nodded. _"Sir Nicholas. How pleasant to see your head is still connected to your shoulders."_

Nick growled to himself, but forced a smile. "Likewise. I must ask you a serious question...one that has to deal with a descendent of mine...Harry Potter."

The Oracle nodded. _"The young boy? Ah, yes. Father and mother both killed by Voldemort. I remember it all now. What is it you wish to know?"_

"Er..." Nick turned to Albus. "What is it you wanted to know, Professor?"

"Voldemort's plans for him," Dumbledore answered.

Nick looked back at the Oracle. "What are Voldemort's plans for Harry, Oracle?" he asked.

The Oracle thought for a moment, then answered, _"He has many plans, most of which will fail. But one will succeed. This scheme will ensure that Harry will not live to see his seventeenth birthday."_

"Seventeen!" exclaimed Remus. "He's sixteen...just turned in July! Albus, we must do something...he can't die, not so soon! If he dies before eighteen, he'll never—"

Albus held up a hand, and Remus fell silent. "This is a problem. Nick, ask what the Fates will have in plan to ensure that the Potter family will continue."

Nick recited this to the Oracle.

_"That is something that I cannot answer. You will know in time."_

"Know in time?!" Nick exclaimed. "Now, don't you pull _that again! You did that to my father, and look what happened to me! What is going to happen? How can we stop the killing?"_

_"Hold it off as long as you would like,"  the Oracle warned, __"but he will still die. You cannot change his destiny."_

"I can't handle this," Snape cursed, and left the room angrily. Minerva jumped as he slammed the door, and decided to go after him. 

Albus stared at the door, somewhat angry, but looked up at the Oracle. "Please, Miss, you know what we must do to protect Harry."

Slightly surprised that someone not of the Potter line dared to talk to her, she looked at Dumbledore with some interested. After moments of consideration, she said, _"Yes. Do what you must. And I have a feeling you'd like me to interfere as well. Have I assumed correctly?"_

Albus nodded. "A human form would be quite helpful. If you don't mind, of course..."

_"I have no problem with protecting my owners."_

"Good. Let's get started then."

^*^*^

"Potions," Harry spat, entering the dungeons. "I hate potions." He looked up to see Snape glaring down at him. "Er...I hate potions...when Professor Snape isn't teaching!" he quickly covered, causing Snape to sneer at him.

"In your seat, Potter. And trust me, I don't like teaching you anymore than you like being taught, alright?"

Harry nodded. "Understood, sir." He turned around to secretly smirk at Ron and Hermione, both of whom were giggling quietly to themselves. They took their seats, the last in the Gryffindor rows, and chatted quietly while taking out their materials. When Draco entered the room and sat at the Slytherin side, Harry sadly smiled to him and he smiled back: it was difficult being friends with an enemy. 

"Chapter fourteen," Snape announced, "page three-sixteen. Work on it while I get ready for—oh, hello Ruby."

All eyes turned to the girl who was standing in the entranceway. Short, frizzy brown hair, brown eyes, quite plain. She smiled brightly, and walked over, holding her hand out to the Professor. To everyone's surprise, he burst into laughter as they shook hands, and she joined in the laughing. Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, and he stared with an open mouth.

When Snape got control of his snickering, he turned to the class and said, "This is Ruby Rocale. She will be joining us at Hogwarts this year. Ruby, what house will you be put in?"

"I've been placed in Gryffindor, Professor," she answered.

He smirked. "Gee, imagine that. Alright, please go sit next to Granger over there..." he pointed at Hermione and Ruby made her way over.

As Ruby sat down, Hermione whispered to her, "I hope you'll be here until I graduate."

"Why?" Ruby asked the stranger.

Hermione smiled. "You seem to bring out the best in the beast."


	5. She Is

**__**

Chapter Five – She Is

"She is strange," Ron commented as he slowly masticated the sandwich. Swallowing, he took another bite, and added, "And not very pretty, is she?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Ron, that's rude! She seems nice enough. You two are always judging people. Yes, you too, Harry," she added as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "I believe you both prejudged me before getting to know me. Just because I'm smart and not exactly pretty—"

"You're pretty."

Hermione blinked at Ron. "Pardon?"

Ron shook his head and blushed into his tuna salad. "Nothing."

Harry smirked at both of them, but frowned as he watched the girl who had been the topic of conversation enter the hall and smile at them. She headed towards the trio: he groaned.

"What?" asked Ron, his skin slowly turning back to normal color.

"Ruby...she's coming over here." Harry groaned again, silently to himself. He grimaced as Ruby sat down next to them at the Gryffindor table. He forced a smile at her and was able to pull of a happy sounding, "Hello, Ruby."

"My!" Ruby exclaimed, looking around the Great Hall. "This is quite a lovely castle. Much different than...oh never mind." She stuck her hand out to Hermione. "We weren't formally introduced. I'm Ruby Rocale. Hermione, right?" When Hermione nodded, Ruby beamed with joy. "Wonderful! I'm so terrible at remembering names..." She turned to Ron and pouted harshly. "Weasel, was it?"

Ron bit his tongue and restrained himself from telling Ruby off. But he was able to manage a fairly friendly, "Weasley. My name is Weasley." 

Ruby blushed with embarrassment. "Oh! Oh, how silly of me. Of course your name is Weasley. Professor Snape said it so much, you think I'd have remembered!" She laughed lightly but stopped uncomfortably when the trio did not join in on the supposed humor. "Sorry," she whispered unhappily, ashamed of her stupidity. 

At that point, Draco Malfoy smoothly walked over to the table, after chatting with his less-friendly Slytherin "friends". He sat between Hermione and Ruby, across from Ron and Harry. He beamed at Hermione, then took a look at Ruby. 

"New, right?" he asked her. 

She nodded. "Just came in from...ah, it doesn't matter." She looked down at a plate of green salad. "You know, I really don't feel hungry. I suppose I should go get some supplies ready for my next class..."

"I'll go with you," Hermione offered, and then shrugged at Ron and Harry's slightly surprised faces. "I'd also like to get some things together," she added. Ruby smiled at her and they both stood and left the hall, leaving Draco, Harry and Ron to stare after them.

"Curious girl," Draco said, turning back to the Gryffindors. "Seems okay, though."

"Do you trust her?" Harry asked. "I don't think I do. I just don't like her. Too much for me."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, she seems rather flamboyant and too involved with fitting in. Especially with us."

"Well of course she wants to fit in with you three."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "The famous Harry Potter and his two best goons. Who wouldn't want to join them?" He smiled at Harry and Ron's slightly angry faces. "You two will have to get over it. It's what you'll be going through the rest of your lives, if you two stay friends. Harry, you'll always get the attention. And Ron, as long as you are buddy-buddy with him, you'll get it too. Same with Hermione."

"Seems silly, if you ask me," Ron muttered to himself. "She doesn't even know us."

"And you don't know her," Draco shot back. "So before you go deciding if people are trustworthy or not, walk a mile in their shoes. But before you do, remember to take off your own." He then stood and left the hall, leaving both Harry and Ron in grim moods.

^*^*^

Blazing flames filled the room with a warm glow, and heat flew from the fireplace. He was positioned how he had been a little over two years ago. It was the same, tall chair that held his strengthening body that had held him before. Nagini was in his view on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Wormtail was standing right beside him. It was just as it had been. Only this time, he knew there would be no disruption from a senile old Muggle man. There was no planned murder tonight, and he doubted there would be any surprise ones as well.

Voldemort was currently quite pleased with himself. Neville Longbottom was out of his hair: his parents had been restored to sanity. They had been sitting up, talking with him...Voldemort had conjured some kind of human kindness enough to leave them be and get reacquainted. He was very proud that he pulled them back. It was more difficult spell and potion than he had planned for. And though Wormtail's potions usually worked brilliantly (Voldemort had never admitted this to the fool), he was still worried he would fail and Longbottom would never let him hear the end of it. That was not something to be proud of; when a stupid idiot like Longbottom wouldn't let you, the most powerful wizard in all the land, forget how you fucked up.

The mood he was in was surprisingly happy. The Messier family was gone, they had been growing too powerful, and all seemed to be doing well. Harry seemed to be breaking slowly...but too slowly was better than not at all. Voldemort figured Harry would be out of the picture by the end of the school year...if not sooner. _As long as no one interferes,_ he reminded himself. He just wished that he could get Albus Dumbledore out of the picture. But that was easier said than done.

"Sir!" "

Voldemort looked up. A man was standing above him.

"What is it, Crabbe? I don't have the patience," Voldemort scolded.

Crabbe bit his lip. "It's the Longbottoms, sir. Neville is here, but his parents...they've fled." 

Voldemort jumped up from his chair, his red eyes seemed to burn holes into Crabbe. "What?! Where have they gone?!"

"I don't know, sir!" Crabbe replied, his face bursting with salty sweat. Voldemort stared down at him. He studied the man who should have been keeping an eye on the family. The more Lord Voldemort thought about it, the more he realized that Crabbe wasn't worth it. That he wasn't worth the title of Fifth Man. So he decided to do the only thing he could do.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, and smirked as the failure dropped to the ground.

So much for no murders tonight.


	6. Wolf Found

**__**

Chapter Six – Wolf Found

His grasp on her hand was strong and firm. Even though she trusted him with her life, she felt as though if she questioned where he was going, or what he was doing, he would get angry with her. He had no reason to, and she had no reason to believe that. Maybe it was just being in this state of mind after all those years of lost cause made her jumpy and paranoid. Well, jumpy and paranoid or not, she had to know where they were going. The further they ran in the dark, silent woods, the more frightened she became.

"Frank!" she exclaimed, causing him to turn around and slow down his pace to a quick walk. "Frank, where are we going? I'm tired, and hungry, and—"

"Shh," he whispered warmly. He stopped walking completely and placed a hand on her delicate, pale face. His lips then burst into a smile, and he suddenly wrapped her in a tight bear hug. "Jen, we're okay!" he muttered into her hair, then kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him. "But where are we going? Frank, I want something to eat. We need to go to Diagon Ally or something. I'm so hungry!" She was about to continue, but her husband cut her off sternly.

"No, Jen. We need to do something first."

Genevieve's face showed pleading, but Frank could only add, "Hey, don't you trust me?" and she could only nod happily and continue on their run through the woods.

But considering the couple had been in wheelchairs for fourteen years, they were not in the physical shape to go galloping throughout the woods for hours on end. Frank eventually stopped when he had an asthma attack, and Jen had to stop by a stream for water. They ended up talking about what their future would be like under the stairs and canopy of the evergreen treetops, soft earth beneath them, and a wolf chorus in the background.

Slowly, as Frank was describing what their trip around the world would be like, Jen fell asleep, and Frank was left to protect his wife. He didn't mind at all; his profession before the attack had been an Auror, and a damn good one at that. He had won several awards for his outstanding achievements when it came to tracking down Death Eaters. And as the crickets played a symphony around him, he slowly slid into a sane sleep.

^*^*^

He took a look up at the sky. Full moon. He only had minutes until the change, and Snape still hadn't come to his room with the antidote. Lupin was getting squeamish. And what he thought was a little itching behind his knee was really the transfiguration. He was becoming a werewolf in Hogwarts castle—with nothing to hold him down.

^*^*^

"Frank, do you hear that? Frank?"

Jen looked up at her snoring husband and decided it was a lost cause. She wouldn't bother him even though it was early morning. But she looked around some more. She could have sworn she heard a human voice. _Unless_, she fearfully thought, _the insanity is coming back, and I'm hearing voices_...

But there it was again! She turned around. There! She could see someone, but they didn't notice her. She didn't know what to do...call out? Try to wake Frank? Or handle it herself? She considered the fact that the person may not be a threat. _But,_ she rethought, _we are wanted by Voldemort. It could be a Death Eater._

"_Frank!_" she urged, but her spouse was just too worn out to wake up and realize the probable danger.

She had said it too loud. The figure froze, and appeared to be confused. He turned around, and Jen screamed. She fished through her cloak to find her wand, but ended up empty handed. The man, however, was standing right in front of her when she looked up from her search. 

"You stay quiet, you hear? What are you doing in this forest?"

Jen did not know how to respond. Something was trying to click in her head...hadn't she seen this man before? She could have sworn...obviously, though, he remembered before her, because he suddenly exclaimed, "Genevieve? Genevieve Longbottom!?"

She hesitated to answer. "Uh...erm, yes..."

The man's eyes were wide with astonishment, and his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. When he realized she didn't know who he was, he said, "It's me...Remus Lupin!"

She beamed. "Remus?!" She laughed loudly, amazed at everything that was happening, and threw her arms around him, as he hugged her tightly. "Oh, Remus! I can't believe this! First, Frank and I escape Voldemort into this horrible forest, and then you show up, and—what are you doing here?" she asked, just as Remus exclaimed, "Voldemort!"

Jen nodded sadly. "Terrible, Remus! Though, I guess I owe him some gratitude. He's the one who restored us from our little...illness, if that's what you would like to call it."

"Really?" Remus asked. "How surprising."

"I know. But...well, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm a werewolf, Jen. I was changing." He surprised himself slightly at how easy it was to divulge a secret he had tried so hard to keep from people, including Jen, when they were at school. But she didn't seem to mind. She just nodded, as if she knew all along.

"I see. Where..." she smile sheepishly. "Where exactly are we?"

Remus cocked his head. "Don't you recognize it? It's the Forbidden Forest!" Genevieve's jaw dropped and Remus laughed. "How about we wake up this husband of yours and get you guys some food? You must be hungry."

Jen nodded. "Thank you, Remus! Thank the Lord we found each other!"

^*^*^

Remus led Frank and Genevieve Longbottom into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the three had spent their school days together. Remus and Jen had actually been close friends—even dated a bit in their past. Frank had never really gotten to know Remus—they had been in different years—but were getting along fine.

"Oh, it's just as I remembered it!" Jen was squealing, her eyes glowing with excitement and happiness. "The paintings...oh, and the changing staircases!" She beamed as she watched the stairs below her move.

Remus just nodded and smiled, and continued leading them to Dumbledore's office without interruption, when he found his favorite trio in the school coming his way. 

"Hey! Harry, Ron, Hermione, over here!" 

The three ran closer, and as they came into Remus' focus, the noticed that Ron and Harry looked sick, almost green, while it was evident that Hermione had been crying. 

"Harry? Harry Potter?!" Frank suddenly exclaimed. Remus nodded. "Boy, Harry, you look like your father...well, what's the matter boy? Today's a happy day!" He hugged Jen.

"Professor Lupin," Harry began, using the title only because there were other adults present, "you have to go find Dumbledore," Harry ended with urgency in his voice.

Remus put a hand on Hermione, who had begun to cry again. "By golly, kids! What's going on?"

Ron just looked sick. "Sir, we're really not the ones to tell..." He looked at Hermione and grabbed her hand. "Calm down, Hermione!" He turned back up to his teacher. "We'd best be going, sir..." He looked over at Harry, who was studying Frank and Genevieve. "Harry? Come on, we need to get to the Great Hall. We need to go find Dean..."

Harry's face darkened. "I don't know if I can stomach it," he sighed. "Alright. Sir, you're very wanted by Dumbledore. I would advise you to go there alone," he added, nodded towards Frank and Jen. "I'm sure your guests would understand. It's so important."

Remus shook his head. "I can't leave them alone, Harry. This is Frank and Genevieve Longbottom. They're wanted by Voldemort (Ron winced), and must see Dumbledore immediately. Now go on to the Great Hall, and I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

Sadly, Harry nodded his head, and he, Ron, and Hermione continued to the Great Hall. 

"What was that about?" Jen asked Remus. 

He shook his head. "I have no idea. But we'd better hurry to the Headmaster's office...I don't like this ominous feel, do you?"

"No, this isn't good," Frank agreed. "Let's just get there quickly, get the bad news over with, and continue this happy day!"

Remus led them to the statue that guarded Dumbledore. He announced the password ("Almond Joy!"), and then led them up the escalator-like staircase and entered the office.

"There's the bastard!" screamed Severus, who was bright red and still in his pajamas—black shorts and t-shirt. He wasn't even wearing a robe.

"Nice to see you too, Snape," Lupin replied, used to his treatment. "Albus, the most remarkable—Albus?" Remus looked at the sullen face of Albus Dumbledore. He then noticed that McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Binns, Trelawney, and an Auror were present in the office—the teachers all in sleeping garments and a few in robes, McGonagall not included. "What's going on here? Staff meeting without me?"

"Something like that," Snape replied harshly. "Of course, you go romping around the castle at night by yourself..."

"That's enough Severus!" Albus said, his voice like a whip, causing Snape to retreat his attack. "Remus, something quite terrible has happened."

Lupin, at that point, was sweating from nerves. He sat in a seat, while the Longbottoms just stayed in the doorway, realizing it was rather important and not to be interfered with. 

"What has happened, sir?" Remus asked quietly.

"A student is dead, Mister Lupin," Albus replied

"What?" Remus asked quietly completely shocked.

"Seamus Finnigan, to be exact. He died last night."

Remus' face went pale. A Gryffindor! In Harry's year and room, no less! No wonder the three had been so flustered and upset in the hallway.

"How did he die, sir?"

Snape growled. "It was an animal attack."

Remus scratched his head. "An animal attack? But what...what could have killed a child in their bed? An owl? I don't think so!"

"A werewolf, Mister Lupin," Albus said darkly, "and the only one that could possibly have been on the premises, would be you."


	7. Accusations and Aurors

**_Chapter Seven – Accusations and Aurors_**

Harry Potter was disturbed. It wasn't just Seamus' death that disturbed him, either. It was something about Remus' guests. They had said they were Frank and Guenevire...no, Genevieve, Longbottom. But if Harry remembered correctly, Dumbledore had told Harry that they had been sent insane by those Death Eaters...Crouch was one of them, along with three others: two men, and a woman. Harry remembered these faces as if he had fallen into Dumbledore's Pensive only minutes ago. In fact, the whole situation was clear in his mind. There was no possible way that it was Frank and Genevieve Longbottom Remus had with him.

"Unless," Ron told him after Harry recited his thoughts to him and still quietly crying Hermione, "they are different Longbottoms. I mean, it's not a completely strange name, right?"

Harry nodded. "Possible, but Neville's father was also named Frank."

Ron pouted and Hermione grabbed another napkin from the table and wiped away the last of her tears. Ron then looked at her. "You alright?"

She nodded sadly. "I'm okay." Hermione turned around to see Ginny Weasley, who had been quite asleep during the whole upheaval, enter the Great Hall: her face as red as her hair, eyes puffy, and still in her nightgown.

"Oh, Ron!" She blubbered, running over to the trio. She collapsed onto the bench and Ron wrapped one of his freckled arms around her shoulders.

"Ginny, quiet down. We just got Hermione under control!"

Harry glared at him. "Ron! Couldn't you be a little sensitive? Can't you see she's terrified?" Ron turned back around to Harry and gave him a look, but Harry just shook it off. "Ginny, come over here."

Somewhat surprised, and also quite happy, Ginny hurried to the other side of the table. Harry smiled at her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and handed her a napkin.

"There. Now, I believe you girls need a day off. What if we talk to Dumbledore and offer up the idea of a little rump in Hogsmeade? The whole school could join in." When the girls, Hermione and Ginny, squealed with delight for the idea, Harry broke into a smile and turned to Ron. "Care to go find Dumbledore with me? I believe this matter calls for immediate attention."

^*^*^

"I can't believe you...I couldn't! I'd remember!"

"I personally saw this, and knew it would happen..."

"The poor children! Must be so afraid..."

"Always knew he'd do this! Werewolves aren't to be teachers!"

"All of you, quiet!"

Everyone stopped their chatter to look at the flustered Albus Dumbledore. He had his hands placed on his desk, and his old body was upright. His eyes flamed at everyone in the room, and his face showed plain, clear unhappiness.

"I do not believe that Remus had planned, or meant to kill a student. I frankly think it is impossible for him to commit such a felony."

"Like his friend Sirius Black?!" squeaked Flitwick. "You trusted him too, Albus, and look what happened there!"

"What did happen? Can someone remind me?"

Everyone turned to see Sirius Black in the doorway of Albus' office. Flitwick screamed, and the Auror pulled out his wand and was about to order for some handcuffs to fly onto Sirius' hands and ankles, when Harry and Ron pushed through Sirius into the office.

"Headmaster!" Harry said, not even noticing everyone in the room. "Ron and I had a marvelous idea for the students who are upset. There is not possible way we can continue classes, and, oh, hello Sirius, and we all just feel so overwhelmed...I mean, Ginny and Hermione are still probably crying in the hall right now and—"

Albus held up a hand and Harry fell silent. Sirius turned to hug him, but the Auror shouted, "Just stop right there, Black!"

Harry looked up at Albus. "Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?" He moved closer to Sirius, causing the Auror to raise his wand more. He blinked at the Auror, before stating with a strange authority, "Sir, that wand is not necessary."

The Auror raised his eyebrows, but did lower his wand. He turned to Albus, who nodded to him that it was safe. Flitwick continued to shake and let out an occasional whimper. Dumbledore nodded at the Auror and smiled at Flitwick. "I can assure you, Sirius Black is as much a murderer as I am." And though Flitwick kept his distance, he did stop whining.

But Sirius was too busy assessing the situation to hear Flitwick be afraid. He stared at how everyone was positioned accusingly at Remus Lupin. Sirius and Remus were best friends, and seeing his friend in the position he was in was upsetting to poor Sirius. "Excuse me, sir," Sirius interrupted Albus, as he was explaining to the Auror that Sirius was not to be attacked, "but...what is going on?"

"Harry, Ron, please return to your meals." Harry and Ron looked at each other and Sirius, but sadly nodded and left without confrontation. I'm sorry to say," Albus began, "that your...our friend here is in some trouble." He motioned at Remus. "We know he didn't mean to do what has been done, but it is quite serious indeed."

Sirius smirked at Remus. "Ohhh," he cooed childishly, "what did you do now, Moony?"

Remus scowled. "Quiet, Padfoot. This is serious!" His elbows then rested on his thighs, and his head fell into his palms. "Professor Dumbledore, I swear, I did not kill Seamus."

Widening his eyes, Sirius gasped. "A murder? Moody!"

"I didn't do it!" Remus growled, his eyes flashing at Sirius.

Taken back, Sirius put up his hands defensively. "Hey now, I didn't accuse you of anything. Just surprised that such an unspeakable crime could be held against _you!" He turned to Albus. "May I ask how Seamus died?"_

"Animal attack, Mister Black. And it was clearly a werewolf."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night. It was in his dormitory."

Sirius pouted. "Aren't Harry and Ron in his room? Wouldn't they have seen anything?"

Albus looked surprised. He then looked at Professor McGonagall. "Did you talk to them?"

She shook her head. "I assumed you would speak to them eventually."

Jumping into action, Albus told Severus in a hurried voice, "Go find Harry and Ron. Dean too. And," he turned to Minerva, "what do you think about getting Ruby in here?"

"I think that would be essential, sir," she replied.

"Right." Albus looked back at Snape. "Do you have all that? Harry, Ron, Dean, and Ruby. Make sure Ruby stays fairly quiet until the boys are gone."

Snape nodded and rushed out of the office, while everyone else questioned Sirius and Remus, knocking past Frank and Genevieve. "Pardon," he whispered, then suddenly took a double take. "Frank?"

Frank smiled at Severus Snape and held out a hand. "Long time, Severus. I'm surprised to see you here. Didn't think you'd ever be trusted by Albus after they caught you with You-Know-Who."

"Quiet," Snape growled, then smiled. "What are you doing here? No offence, but I thought you were in Saint Mungo's?"

Genevieve laughed. "Severus Snape...always the one to put things bluntly. Originally, yes, but we were brought out of our illness."

"With what? No potion or magic is far advanced enough....Who could do such a wonderful thing?"

With a sheepish grin, Frank simply replied, "Voldemort.


	8. Dark Poem

Chapter Eight - Dark Poem  
  
Harry pouted heavily at Ron. "You don't think..."  
  
"I think..."  
  
Harry grabbed Ron's arm and stopped him in the middle of the corridor. "What are we going to do? I thought they only wanted to inform him what happened, not accuse him of committing the murder!"  
  
"Harry, there's no way he could have killed Seamus," Ron stated plainly, "werewolf or not! We would have woken up. Wouldn't a wolf attack be...erm...painful and loud?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Defiantly. There was something much more going on here."  
  
"Besides," Ron added, "Snape's potion always causes Remus to be calm, right?"  
  
Furrowing his brow and walking once again, Harry replied, "Y...Yes! So, it couldn't have been him, right? I mean, it doesn't make sense."  
  
Harry and Ron contemplated all this new information and theories that entered their mind. Harry tried hard to shrug it all off, but nothing would get his mind off the fact that Remus Lupin was being called a murderer. Over in his mind he thought of Sirius, and how both of these best friends had been charged of massacring innocent people. It was all wrong.  
  
Harry was so concentrated on the problem at hand, he didn't watch his step and he ran into someone. He muttered a sorry and looked at the person who had run into his nose. To his dismay, it was Ruby. She was not her usual smiling self, but instead serious and frowning. And her eyes, Harry noticed, were red, not their usual green.  
  
"Ruby?" Harry began, but she cut him off before he could say anything else.  
  
"Hello Harry, I'm so sorry, but I really must see the Headmaster about something..."  
  
"He's busy right now Ruby. Is anything the matter?"  
  
Ruby sarcastically laughed. "Anything the matter? A student is dead, Mister Potter. And I for one am failing with my mission!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mission? I thought you were simply transferred."  
  
Notoriously, Ruby shook her head. "Oh no, Harry. There is much more to me than there is to me. I am a deceiving, conniving little girl."  
  
Harry smirked. "I don't know if I like hearing this."  
  
"You'd better," Ruby replied before breaking into a strange smile. "Who knows? I may just save your life." And after receiving a strange look from Harry, she chuckled to herself and made her way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Ron started at Harry, who was transfixed on Ruby's back. "Hey! Anyone there?" He waved a hand in front of Harry's face, who snapped out of it. "That was weird. Now come on, we need to go find Hermione."  
  
Nodding slowly, Harry agreed, "That was strange, Ron. I don't like it. She's worrying me."  
  
"Just come on!" Ron urged. "The mail's coming soon. I'd like to get my letters, if that's alright with you."  
  
Harry nodded and headed off with Ron to the Great Hall.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Sir, we have no choice but to take him into custody. Both of them, actually."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "You can't! This is ridiculous."  
  
"Orders of the Minister, sir! I cannot disobey. Minister Mysticus has demanded that Black be brought to justice. And I'm sure as soon as he hears of the boy's death, he'll enforce the arrest of Mister Lupin here," argued the Auror.  
  
"Nixon," Dumbledore pleaded, "I beg you. These are innocent men!"  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to argue with the law, Headmaster!" Nixon fought. "I believe you, because I highly respect you and your beliefs. If you say Black and Mister Lupin are innocent, then I will do everything I can to for their release. But until I can, I must bring them to Norsip."  
  
"Norsip?" asked Trelawney.  
  
"It's the prison we've been using until Azkaban is completely fixed," Nixon explained. He turned to Sirius and Remus. "I'm sorry to both of you. I do believe you are innocent, but both of you must come with me. Quietly, if you'd like the chance to be released."  
  
Remus stood and smiled. "Can you read me my rights then? I'll cooperate in anyway I can."  
  
Nixon sighed. "I hate to do this, Mister Lupin, but..." he conjured some cuffs. "You do have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right an attorney. If you do not have one, one will be appointed to you."  
  
Sirius stepped up to Nixon and held out his hands. "Might as well. Can we say déjà vu?" he laughed hoarsely. "I never thought I'd be doing this again." He looked sternly at Nixon as he put on the cuffs. "Can I ask you a question?" When Nixon nodded, Sirius continued, "Why do you call Remus 'Mister' and not me?"  
  
Nixon just laughed, and was about to reply when Snape entered the room with Ruby and Dean.  
  
"Here's two, sir. Potter and Weasley were supposedly in quite a rush to the Great Hall. I'm assuming to talk to Granger. Would you still like me to get them?" He saw Sirius and Remus in the cuffs. "Ah, the Ministry is finally cracking down. It will be so fun to see you two behind bars."  
  
"That is quite enough, Severus!" Albus snapped, causing Snape to look at him in surprise. "I will be doing everything in my power to liberate them, and I hope you will assist me. I trust you will?"  
  
Snape snorted, but regretted it when he saw the fire in Albus' eyes. "Yes sir," he said quietly, like a young boy who had just been disciplined by the strict teacher.  
  
Ruby let the situation sink in, while Dean took a seat in the chair Remus had been previously sitting in.  
  
"Headmaster," Dean started, "do you want to know about...last night?"  
  
Albus nodded. "Please, Mister Thomas. I know this may be hard, considering you and Mister Finnigan were close friends, but this is very important. Go as far as you can, but I will not force you to go beyond what you are capable of divulging within one sitting."  
  
Dean took a heavy sigh, and took a few moments to sort his feelings. At last, he began. Slow, but steady words flowed from his lips.  
  
"Seamus and I had ended the evening with some wizard chess, taught to me by Ron Weasley. We were growing quite fond of the game. I remember it ended in a stalemate. We decided that considering it was only us, Harry, Ron, and a few younger students up that we might as well go to bed. I went up with him. He fell asleep before me, and I only know this because of his snoring problem. Eventually, Harry and Ron came up, I was still awake, and we all went to bed comfortably. The door was closed, the window curtains were drawn.  
  
"I woke around two, because I had to go to the bathroom. I looked around but it was difficult to see because there was so little light. I squinted and saw a large something on top of Seamus' bed. I whispered Seamus' name, thinking that he just wasn't sleeping well, and the thing turned to me. It's eyes were bright red, burning like fire. I froze, and tried to scream but nothing came out." He lowered his head, embarrassed. "I wanted to get Harry and Ron's attention, but couldn't. I reached on the bedside table for my wand, but it wasn't there. I had left it in my robe. And when I turned back to see if Seamus was all right, the thing was gone. The room was empty." He put his hands through his hair. "I did try, but I feel like it's my fault."  
  
Albus said in a sweet voice, "It is most certainly not your fault, Dean, I can assure you. Now, I need to know how the werewolf got inside the room. Open door? Broken window?"  
  
Dean shook his head. "That's just the thing, sir. Whoever is the last person to come in always locks the door-we have ever since Ron was attacked by Sirius Black (Sirius scowled). Of course when I noticed it was gone, I jumped up looking at the door. But, sir, it was locked. Just like Ron had left it. I know he locked it, because I saw and heard him. The door was in one piece, sir, and there was no entry through the window. Besides, how could a werewolf enter a tall tower through a window?"  
  
"No entry through the door? Are you sure, Dean?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Positive," Dean reinforced. "Completely positive. I even remember watching Ron unlock it when we went to get help."  
  
Albus looked up at McGonagall, who raised an eyebrow back.  
  
"If there was no entry through a window," Snape said slowly, "and the door was locked the whole time...how the bloody hell did it get in?"  
  
^*^*^  
  
"There you two are. We were about to go looking for you," Hermione said, as Ron and Harry sat down at the table. There were various letters in front of Hermione. "Here, Ron, this is from your mother. And Harry, this one is for you." Hermione handed Harry a small black envelope.  
  
He grabbed it and opened it slowly, sure enough to find a tiny black piece of paper inside, barely big enough to hold a poem, which was illuminated in sparkling gold letters.  
  
Fear the dark, And its ways. Feel the cold, Until the day. Be afraid, Of what is to come. Be afraid, You're the only one.  
  
Day is happy, Bright and gay. But at night, You shall pay. Sleep well, No dreams tonight. Let Nocturnal Fear, Be your only fright....  
  
Harry stared at it, flustered by the threat. Ron read it over his shoulder and gasped.  
  
"What's that all mean?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this." 


	9. Thorns and 713

Chapter Nine - Thorns and 713  
  
"Why were we sent on this mission?" the man complained as he and his woman friend walked through thorn bushes. He cursed as a prickle cut his leg and the warm red liquid began to flow down his sore limb.  
  
"Shawn, I don't want to hear it. The point is not that we were sent on an annoying and less important mission, but the fact that we get to go find Frank and Genevieve and we get the honors to take care of them."  
  
He shook his head. "I was looking forward to working with Nott on that file. It's much more important than the Longbottoms. This mission is an insult to our capabilities and power, Maddie!" Shawn heaved a sigh and licked away the sweat that had been falling down his cheek. "I hate the woods," he added in an undertone.  
  
Maddie giggled. "Well, I think it will be rather exciting seeing Frank well after fourteen years. Oh, just imagine the look on his face when he sees us! I wonder if it will be fear or anger..."  
  
Shawn grabbed Maddie's hand and stared down at her. "What if he attacks and we're not prepared? What if he's so angry, he kills us?"  
  
"Shawn! I'm surprised. Neither Frank nor Genevieve has used a wand in fourteen years, and they probably don't even have them anymore. For all we know, the insanity cleared their mind of all spells. You think too pessimistically, Shawny-boy. You need to relax and have a bit of confidence!"  
  
"Maddie," he started, but couldn't go on any further. He just took her hand and kissed it sweetly. "What could I do without you?"  
  
She smirked. "You'd probably be dead right now, Shawny-boy. And if I stand in this mud any longer, I'll be dead. Just remember: you are far from inferior to Longbottom. You are much more capable of defeating him than he is you."  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Hagrid...thank you for coming on such short notice."  
  
The ghost of Rubeus Hagrid slid smoothly towards Dumbledore. He smiled. "Jus' heard 'bout P'ofesso' Lupin an' Black. Shame, sir."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "You'll help me, won't you Hagrid? Help me get them released?"  
  
"Well of course! Ya know dat I'd do anythin' for yer, and those two!"  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid," Albus replied with pure admiration. "Thank you so much." He handed Hagrid a piece of paper. "You may recognize the vault number."  
  
"Seven hundred and thirteen...I certainly do."  
  
Albus nodded. "Just get what's in it. And Hagrid, this is just as important as the Philosopher's Stone."  
  
Hagrid smiled from being given the important mission. "Sir, I'm honored. You can count on me!"  
  
And he left.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Harry had been complimented at least forty-two times on his excellent idea given to Dumbledore concerning Hogsmeade. After Dumbledore had decided to allow the trip and proudly announced that it was Harry and Ron's idea, Harry and Ron were quite popular among the entire school, so much that even some Slytherins congratulated and thanked them. But now they were completely forgotten now that they were actually in town, and neither of them particularly minded. They were too busy raiding Zonko's, Honeydukes, and just hanging outside the Shrieking Shack with Hermione, Dean, Ginny, and some others who found haunted houses to be exceedingly interesting.  
  
Their first stop had been into the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer. It was mid-October, but still chilly enough for a demand of warm drinks. The five of them (Harry, Ron, Dean, Hermione, Ginny) sat and chatted happily about how school was, the Quidditch teams, anything but the murder and Lupin. The more the five of them talked, the closer they became, and by the end of the day, Harry could say without a doubt that he knew as much about Dean to consider him a best friend-almost as good as Ron or Hermione.  
  
"Where's Dragon?" asked Ron after a rousing conversation about the Swedish Quidditch team. "I haven't seen him anywhere. Did he even come?"  
  
"I assume you're referring to Draco Malfoy?" Dean asked. When Ron nodded, Dean said, "Ah. He was off with that Ruby girl. They were on the other side of the bar. Would you like me to go get them?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "With Ruby?"  
  
Dean nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Seemed to be in deep conversation, too. She seemed pretty distraught, actually. Maybe I shouldn't go over and get them..."  
  
Ginny shuddered. "I don't like that girl! She kept asking me all these questions about you, Harry. I didn't answer any of them. I told her to bug off and leave me, and you, alone." She blushed and whispered, "Then she called me a Bugger!"  
  
Dean snorted and Hermione blushed also, while Harry and Ron laughed. Ginny scowled. "It's not funny, it's rude. She's mean! And there's something funny about her. Harry, I'd stay away from her. From the way she was talking...well, I think...I think..."  
  
Harry and the rest of the table noticed the uncomfortable tension in Ginny's voice, and he pressed, "What is it, Ginny?"  
  
"I think she wants to kill you, Harry, and I think she killed Dean!"  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Dat's right! Vault seven hundred and thirteen!"  
  
The goblin shook his head. "There's nothing there!" his squeaky voice exclaimed.  
  
"Show me," Hagrid demanded.  
  
The goblin growled. "There's no point..."  
  
"SHOW ME!"  
  
The goblin sighed and took Hagrid on the journey through the tunnels until they reached the vault. It was opened, and found empty.  
  
"Who emptied this vault?" Hagrid asked, furious.  
  
The goblin shrugged. "All's I know, is it was emptied. Now, you can take it up with the persons at the back desk, or-" but he never got to finish because Hagrid had disappeared, infuriated, on his way to report to Dumbledore.  
  
Someone had stolen it.  
  
Someone had stolen the genie. 


	10. Journal

Chapter Ten - Journal  
  
  
  
October 16th  
  
  
  
I am incapable of expressing the feelings which I have for a particular young man on paper. My stomach is tight, my face feels hot, and I want to throw up every time he's near me. It is by far the most wonderful feeling ever. It is a shame that eventually I shall return to what I actually am, and no longer be allowed to hold these feelings for him. I am just afraid that he may feel the same way, and that means I will end up hurting him when I leave. I cannot do that.  
  
When it comes to Harry, he is still well protected, though the death of a student in his bedroom is frightening. Why did I not foresee this? I had no anticipation of this atrocity occurring. But I know it means I must be more careful about what Harry does and what I must do. I must protect him with tighter spells around him.  
  
It is funny that such a smart boy does not realize what is going on around him. That there are almost seventy spells floating around him at this moment. I find it slightly humorous, actually. But I do feel rather guilty- does he not deserve to know that he is being cared for? He is being protected? According to Headmaster Dumbledore, it is best for him not to know. I do not agree with this judgment, but I will follow the Headmaster's lead on this. He is, after all, the official protector of Harry.  
  
I took my first visit to Hogsmeade today, which is where I found out that I was seriously in love. He is just so great. There is nothing more to be said.  
  
Oh, I must go. Some fourth years brought back some play items from Zonko's and are having a grand time in the common room. Though I do not know whom they are speaking of, Ron and Harry claim that these boys are just like Ron's brothers, Fred and George. If this is true, I have a strong wish to meet those twins.  
  
Good night, Ruby  
  
~~~  
  
October 17th  
  
Albus seems crazy due to Professor Lupin and Mister Black in prison. He is running around like a mad man trying to get everything done in order to release the two innocent men. He seems quite flustered all the time. His colleague, Professor Minerva McGonagall, is trying everything in her power to get him to calm down, but nothing seems to work. I feel terrible that such a good man must go through such hard times.  
  
He has registered a meeting with the new Minister of Magic, Gregory Mysticus. He is highly capable of his job, Albus says, and is a much more efficient and tolerable Minister than Cornelius Fudge was before he committed suicide. Mysticus, Albus said, is not someone who would allow Dementors to fall to Voldemort. I find this exceedingly comforting, although of course, I know that Mysticus will be the most successful Minister since Harold Livingston in fourteen-thirty-five.  
  
On a final note, Harry and his friends seem to be avoiding me. I know no reason why they would do this. You see, since I am now human, I do not know what is going on anymore than Dumbledore, except what I have foreseen before I was human. Unfortunately for yours truly, though, I have a terrible memory.  
  
Good night, Ruby  
  
~~~  
  
October 18th  
  
I am beyond angry! My face is bright red, my breathing is heavy, and I have no wish to make this a long entry.  
  
Virginia Weasley claims that I have murdered young Seamus Finnigan!  
  
The nerve!  
  
Ruby  
  
~~~  
  
October 19th  
  
No wonder Harry and his friends have been eluding me. They wish to have nothing to do with me! Virginia, Ginny to her friends, has convinced them I am a murderer. I have half the mind to go inform Albus about the allegations that face me, but he would probably point out that it is better to have them think I am a murderer than an Oracle in disguise. I must agree. Then again, how am I supposed to protect someone who is staying as far from me as possible? Looking after this boy is becoming more of a hassle then I had hoped for.  
  
I have also overheard that Harry has been threatened through a letter. I must find out exactly what the letter says. I am assuming it is from Voldemort, though I cannot be positive. I know they all believe it is from me, but what do you expect? I will just allow this continue until I can take no more.  
  
Besides, it is enthralling to watch Draco stand up for me.  
  
Good night, Ruby 


	11. Dreams

**_Chapter Eleven -- Dreams_**

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

Dust rising before his eyes, Harry moaned to himself at the thought of watching all of it happen again. Countless times for two years he had watched the rebirth of Voldemort. The dust fell into the cauldron, and the substance inside hissed wildly. A poisonous blue….

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!"

A dagger was held high, and a sudden scream as the knife was plunged into the wrist. Sawing…cut…agony…Harry watched it all. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He had gone through this before; he could do it again. He didn't have to do anything. Just watch, and it would soon be over….

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!"

Bleeding. Now Harry was bleeding along with the servant. He winced only for a second, then returned to his calming breaths, just trying to stop his heart from beating at what seemed to be a dangerous pace. And the same thought that had passed through his mind years ago raised itself again. _Please, let it have drowned. Let it have gone wrong...._

Yet despite his inner pleas, the mist rose and the figure triumphantly emerged from the cauldron. The same voice, dripping with evil, said, "Robe me," and the servant which had willingly cut off his own hand whimpered while putting on the heavy black cloak.

Something was wrong. Something was different about this dream. Harry had it memorized. The eyes were supposed to be a burning blood red, a flat snake-like nose, and he was supposed to be whiter than a skull…. It was not Voldemort. Something was so wrong that Harry began to shake, almost violently, from the ideas that passed throughout his mind, though none of them made any sense whatsoever.

"My Lord..." the servant forced out of his tight throat, "my Lord...you promised...you did promise..."

_Hold out your arm, Harry recited in his mind. He knew the script. He knew exactly what as to be said._

"Hold out your arm," the newly revived man replied in a lazy manner.

"Oh Master...thank you, Master..." He held out the bleeding stump.

_The other arm, Wormtail, Harry thought. He's going to signal to the Death Eaters...see who is loyal after all the years...._

The remade man wiggled his fingers over the man's stump, and a new hand appeared. The man with the new hand kissed the giver's hem of his robes.

"Thank you, sir, it's beautiful!"

Harry cocked his neck. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Something seriously wrong. There were no Death Eaters. There was no burning sensation in his forehead. His scar wasn't burning....

The giver looked at Harry with his black eyes. He smiled a crooked grin, his lips thin, but a scarlet red. The color of his face was slightly green, as if he was nauseated. He stepped closer, or rather, floated over, because as Harry got a closer look, he realized that the man's feet, if he had any, were not touching the ground. The sinking fear that Harry had felt two years ago reentered his stomach.

"Harry Potter. My good friend."

"Never," Harry replied to the sick-looking man.

He laughed in response. "Of course you're my friend! Always have been. Oh Harry, why are you scared? There's no reason!" A cackle escaped his throat. "Oh come now, Harry Potter, don't you recognize me?"

Harry shook his head. "You're not Voldemort."

"Of course not, Harry. I'm powerful, unlike that _Voldemort." He tsked as if he were disappointed. "Honestly, I don't understand how that thing could possibly be considered __evil. He was a teddy-bear!" The evil smirk appeared again. "No Harry, I will be filling your dreams now. I am Lord Kotu."_

Harry didn't know what to say; he didn't know this script.

"Most powerful wizard now, Harry. Even Professor Albus Dumbledore cannot compare."

It only took a few seconds, but suddenly Harry saw a vision in his mind. It was Kotu, standing over Dumbledore, and Dumbledore was cowering...pleading...dying.

And he suddenly knew.

"Neville?!"

"Neville Longbottom was a stupid baboon," Kotu spat with distaste. "I am brilliant. I will rule!" He smirked. "But what do you say to some revenge first? _Crucio!"_

Harry woke up.

^*^*^

"Harry? Oh Harry, what happened?" Ginny squeaked as Harry walked down the spiral staircase to the common room. "You look as though you've been hit by the Knight Bus!"

"Gee, thanks." He rubbed his pounding head and collapsed into a large chair in front of a burning fireplace. "How much longer until Christmas?"

Ginny smiled. "One month from today. Harry, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and curled into a fetal position on the chair, Ginny sitting on the floor looking up at him, clearly worried. She looked around the chair to see if she could spot Hermione or Ron, but both were clearly still asleep: it was early morning after all.

They sat together, not saying a word. The fire slowly began to burn out, but a house-elf suddenly appeared to keep it going. He bowed at Harry and Ginny before leaving them alone again, except for the few second-years that were giggling in a corner.

"I want to tell," Harry suddenly said quietly, so only Ginny could hear. She looked at him, with a small grin of triumph on her face.

"Go ahead, Harry."

He told her everything. He told her what he felt about Sirius and Remus' arrest, about how strange Ruby was, about how he just knew Snape had it in for him this year, and most importantly, the dream. She listened to every word without interrupting and held his hand when he was about to cry.

"Well," he sighed at the end, "that's it."

Ginny just nodded and took it all in. "Harry, tell Dumbledore about the dream."

He shook his head. "No. I can't. How can I tell him that I saw an illusion of him dying?"

"Just say it. Don't be embarrassed, Harry. He needs to know what you see. It could prevent whatever is coming. Because what is coming sounds dangerous. Even disastrous."

He cocked his head.

"If Neville is going to be more powerful than Voldemort," Ginny explained, surprising Harry with the use of the name, "than the results could be catastrophic. The death tolls would be unbelievable. If you can vision Kotu killing _Albus Dumbledore, then there's no telling what he can do. You need to talk to Dumbledore, Harry. Your dreams have never steered you wrong before, have they?"_

Harry shook his head and curled up tighter in the crook of the chair. "Ginny? Promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about tell you?"

"Of course, Harry."

He sighed, closed his eyes and whispered. "I don't think I'm going to make it. Ginny, I'm scared."

^*^*^

"My name is Frank Longbottom. Your regular teacher, Professor Lupin, is preoccupied at this current moment and I have offered to fill in for him while he is away. I may work differently than him, but I am always open for suggestions because, honestly, I've never taught before and I hear Professor Lupin is an excellent teacher." The class murmured agreements and Frank smiled. "Great. Well, I suppose we should just dive right in.... What have you studied so far?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air and Frank nodded.

"Yes, Miss--"

"Hermione Granger," she replied. "We've studied Manticores, Kaapas--"

"Animals?" Frank asked, slightly taken back.

"Mostly, sir," Hermione nodded.

Frank nodded. "Well, then, you can all close your books. I am going to teach you things that you will definitely need during these times. Anyone wish to volunteer?" No one raised his or her hand, to Frank's dismay. "Anyone? Please?"

"I'll do it," Harry offered, deciding that he might as well learn everything he can as quickly as possible when it came to defending himself.

"Wonderful. And you are--?"

A few people snickered, but Frank kept staring at Harry, wanting an answer just like any other student would have to supply.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry replied.

"Alright, Mister Potter, why don't you stand over here, yes, just like that, and I'll stand over here, and, yes, that should be fine. Now, class, let us say that I was going to attack Mister Potter here with, oh let's say...let's be simple and say the full-body-bind which is...anyone remember?"

Several hands flew into the air.

"Yes! You, right there, Mister..."

"Dean Thomas, sir," Dean said promptly. "Petrificus totalus, sir."

"Good! Five points to Gryffindor. And, oh Miss Granger, I didn't give you points did I? Ah, well another five points for you too. Right! Now, Harry, I want you to ward off the spell, okay? Can you do that? I know most of you must know this but it's just a little review! Now, are you ready Harry? Good! Now, _Petrificus totalus!"_

Harry fell hard on the ground, causing Slytherins to cackle with laughter and the Gryffindors to glare back at them. Frank looked at him, concerned.

"Harry, what happened? You were supposed to say the counter curse!" Unable to say anything, Frank said, "_Finite Incartium!" and Harry jumped up._

"I don't know the counter curse, sir," he answered.

Frank blinked at him. "What? Harry Potter doesn't know counter curses? I find that hard to believe."

"I don't know it, _sir," Harry growled._

Taken back with surprise, Frank hesitated before continuing. "Harry, I hope you are not embarrassed when I say this in front of your peers, but considering your past and, I dare say, your future, I want you to come in every Friday night to practice curses and counter curses. You, over anyone, need to know them."

The Slytherins roared with laughter, except for Draco, and Harry glared at them.

"Enough!" Frank yelled. "Twenty points from Slytherin for being immature brats. And Harry," he said, turning to the red cheeked boy, "I'll see you Friday night."

^*^*^

"Every Friday night," Harry moaned. "Seems nice, but I'd much rather being doing this with Remus."

"But you can't. So you might as well take what you can get."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Is happiness ever an issue for you, Hermione?"

She glared at him. "I know I'd be a tad happier knowing that Harry could defend himself better than he could before."

"Fine. But what about _Harry's happiness? He and I were getting into a rhythm with having a game of chess every night."_

"Well, the rhythm is about to be broken, isn't it?"

"You know what, Hermione?" Ron said, his voice growing louder, "I _don't think you care about other people's happiness. All you care about is learning!" His eyes flashed at her and he stopped walking so he could point a finger and give her his full-blown lecture. "Well maybe Harry's just __fine! He's __smart! Who __cares if he's not as __wonderful and brilliant as you are? Just get off his back!"_

Mouth gaping, Hermione stared at Ron with shock and a bit of anger. "I do care about Harry's happiness! But I also care about whether or not he lives to see tomorrow!" she screamed back. "And I also think that _you care more about having fun than studying things that could __save a life!" With that, she stormed off._

Harry took a glance at Ron and a slightly spiteful tone, said, "_Now do you think she needs to sort her priorities?"_

Ron just glared back at him.


	12. Fighting

**_Chapter Twelve -- Fighting_**

It was a bleak morning. Hermione and Ron were still not talking. Opposite as it normally was, Hermione was madder at Ron than he was at her. He had actually tried a few times to apologize, but she would just sigh in a frustrated manner and growl, "Ron, be quiet. Don't talk to me," which caused Harry to be in a tight spot. He, in some respects, thought Ron was right: Hermione did tend to not give a hoot about his happiness. But he also thought she was protecting him, which Ron didn't seem too worried about. So, since he was clearly stuck, he just sat down at the Gryffindor table _first, let whoever wanted to sit next to him that day do so, and chat mostly with Ginny Weasley about the day's events: Quidditch, classes, and if they got to be alone, he would secretly tell her a dream._

He never told Dumbledore about the dream of Kotu. He was too ashamed and frightened. Though Ginny had made a good point that his dreams never had led him wrong, he just didn't seem to think it could be true. It seemed so unreal, that he just couldn't bring himself to accept it.

And as if that wasn't all he had to worry about, Lupin was supposed to go on trial soon. Harry was unable to eat breakfast, causing lectures from Hermione.

"Harry, just half a bagel!"

"I'm not hungry."

Ron frowned. "You know, you've been really pale lately. Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry nodded, but suspected that he was only saying that so Hermione would agree and they would have something in common once again. But instead, Hermione just seemed to ignore his comment.

"Harry, you don't look well. Are you okay?"

Throwing down his fork for his scrambled eggs and standing, Ron yelled, "That's it, Hermione! Why can't you just get over what I've said? I'm not mad at you anymore! I'm the one being mature, while you're acting like a stubborn child!"

Harry sat openmouthed, staring at Ron.

Hermione did not even blink before saying plainly, "Sit down, Ron. You're just embarrassing yourself. You look stupid. You have eggs falling out of your mouth."

"She's right, you know," Ginny piped up.

"OF COURSE SHE IS!" Ron screamed, the Hall quieting a bit to watch the fight. "She's _always right! No one else can ever be right if __Hermione disagrees with them. Well you know what? I __am right! You are __wrong, Hermione!" and with that, he stood and left in a huff._

Hermione turned back to Harry, after everyone's conversations had begun again.

"What did I do? It's him, right? Not me?"

Harry shook his head. "He's actually right! You are being immature about all this. Why can't you just accept his apology, and move on?"

"Harry," Ginny warned, watching Hermione's face get red, "I wouldn't go there...."

"Why? _Why?! _Because he's so completely idiotic and stupid, that I honestly don't want to put up with it anymore. He's pathetic! That's why!"

"You're talking about my best friend!" Harry said, his voice rising. "You're not being Miss Wonderful yourself, you know."

"Oh, God! Is this Everyone-Beat-Up-On-Hermione-Day?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm doing what I think best for myself. If that's wrong--"

"It is!" Harry said, standing just as Ron had, but his voice quiet. He leaned over the table, his long torso allowing him to almost touch Hermione's nose. He pointed a finger at her, and said harshly in a quiet tone, "If you weren't so blind, you'd realize that you have feelings for him. You may have book smarts, _Hermi,_ but when it comes to friendship and love, you haven't a clue."

Gaping at Harry, Hermione tried hard not to scream with frustration right then and there, in front of the entire school. But it was Harry who walked out, leaving Hermione to gape in his wake.

"You don't think he's right, do you?" Hermione asked Ginny who was avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Well...er..." she hesitated before bravely saying, "Yes! Yes I do think he's right!"

"No offence, Gin, but I do not have a thing for your brother."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it! You do so! You know, you two already fight like an old married couple! Might as well go the whole nine yards."

Hermione let out a squeal of frustration, which caused some Gryffindors to eye her suspiciously. "I'll ask Dean! He'll see that Ron is just too full of himself!" She turned to a masticating Dean, who hadn't said anything. "Well? What do you have to say?"

"Marry the poor bloke."

Pulling on her frizzy hair, Hermione stood up and left, leaving Dean and Ginny to watch her sadly.

"You know, this just proves that love is blind," Dean sighed.

Ginny could only nod.

^*^*^

"You know, I said it five years ago, and I'm saying it again: She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Sighing, Harry said, "But she does have friends. Remember? You and me? And Ginny and Dean.... She and Draco also seem to be getting along quite well."

Ron snorted. "_That's _not much to be proud of, is it? You know I still don't trust him."

"He did save my life, and yours. Why can't you admit that he's a good guy?"

"Because he's not," Ron flatly said. "I just got my suspic--We're not talking about that! Don't try to change the subject!"

Ginny walked in, hearing Ron's last statement. "You sound like Daddy yelling at Fred and George," she giggled.

"Shove off, Gin. I'm too angry for jokes." He turned back to Harry. "Can't you admit she's acting like her old shelf? For a while, I thought she was getting to be pretty cool. She had relaxed the whole, 'I'm the good one' routine and started to be fun. Now, she's just....ARGH!" He growled as Hermione walked into the room, holding various books. "You see that, Harry? She hasn't walked in here with those books for a while. Now look! She's just like she was our first year: a rude, snotty little brat!"

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but suddenly closed it, avoided both Ron's and Harry's eyes, and ran up the spiral stairs.

"Same to you, show-off!" Ron screamed, just before her door slammed. "Harry, I think I hate her."

Harry just bit his lip, did some quick decision-making, and decided to run up the stairs. He went to Hermione's door, knocked, and frowned when Lavender opened.

"Hi," he said. "Can I speak with Hermione?"

Lavender turned to look at Hermione's bed, which had its drapes drawn. She stepped out of the doorframe and closed the door behind her. "She's really upset, Harry. What on earth happened?"

"She and Ron..." he began.

Lavender held up a hand. "Say no more.  What did he do this time?"

Harry smiled. "What didn't he do? To be honest, it wasn't just him. It's my fault too." Lavender's mouth dropped and he laughed. "I know, I know. Shocking, right? Anyway, can you just tell her that I need to speak with her?"

Lavender nodded. "Certainly. I just hope that she isn't too upset." She walked into the dormitory, and Harry heard her say, "Oh, come on, Hermione! Don't be stupid. Won't you just talk with him?" Muttering. "Go on, go on! Would you like a written invitation? You're being stupid. Just *go*!"

A stubborn Hermione suddenly appeared in front of Harry, eyes red and wet.

"What?" she almost yelled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She stared at him for a moment, then suddenly threw her arms around him and cried, "Oh Harry!" and cried on his shoulder.

He blinked at her and smiled. "Feeling okay?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not okay!" She forced herself to calm down a bit, then said, "Can we go somewhere private, where Parvati can't spy on us?"

He nodded. "Sure," he said sweetly, taking her hand and leading her past an infuriated Ron. Harry could have sworn he heard Ron mutter, "Traitor!" as he and Hermione left the common room.

"Where to?" Harry asked, allowing Hermione to pick their place of secrecy.

Hermione stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait, thoughtful, until she replied, "The lake, I suppose. It's chilly, so we know no one will be out there."

Nodding, Harry complied and said, "Okay. But can I get a sweater first?"

"Of course."

"You need anything?" he asked, as he turned to the Fat Lady. "I can ask Lavender or someone to get it for you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think I'll be alright. I've got a sweater under my cloak."

"Okay," Harry said, turning to the Fat Lady who was rather upset he had bothered to go out of the common room at all. He hopped in to see Ginny glaring back at him when he emerged.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Harry didn't know what to answer. "I-I've talked to Ron, and now I'm talking to Hermione. I'm going to sort this all out."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry. This isn't your fault. You cannot make them forgive each other. They need to fix this on their own. Ron!" she exclaimed, turning to see a tall Weasley pacing in front of the fireplace. "Someone would like to see you outside."

"Who?" he snapped, causing Ginny to glare harder.

"Professor McGonagall. I believe there is a problem with your last test."

Clearly believing his innocent little sister, Ron walked past Harry and stepped out of the portrait hole to see Hermione blink back at him.

"Oh no!" he said, holding up his fingers into a cross. "I'm not doing this!"

Hermione growled. "I didn't ask Harry to bring you out here! Where is he? We were going to go down to the lake-"

"Oh, a date?" Ron sneered, his hands clenched into tight, white-knuckled fists. "Shall I get you two some wine and a violinist? Or would you prefer to be completely and utterly alone?"

"RON, BE QUIET!" Hermione exploded, her angry voice echoing off the walls. "I am so sick of this!" She sighed. "Why are we even fighting?"

Ron put up his hands and shook his head. "Oh, no! Don't you start that. I know *exactly* why we're fighting. Where to begin? Ah, yes. You claimed that I don't care if Harry is safe or not, just because I don't think he should have to go to Professor Longbottom every Friday night, and-"

"And *you* claimed that I don't care about his happiness, which is so untrue I don't know where to begin..."

"Why are you suddenly like such a mother? Honestly, you treat him like a little four-year-old!"

"In times like these, you can't be too sure what's going to happen to anyone, let alone someone like Harry."

Ron nodded and sighed. "I feel the same way. Just like, no matter what precautions we take, he's always in some sort of trouble."

Hermione suddenly started giggling, and Ron blinked. "What?"

"You sound like a father." Her face then changed from giggly to sad. "I bet if Lily and James were alive, they'd be saying the exact same things we are."

Ron smiled sadly. "Yeah..." he then smirked. "Only, we don't force Harry to eat his vegetables."

"Not yet, at least," Hermione said seriously, causing both to laugh. Then, while Ron was still laughing, Hermione sheepishly said, "I'm sorry," causing Ron to stop laughing completely.

He avoided her eyes, while uncomfortably saying, "Er, yeah...I'm sorry too."

Unable to restrain herself, Hermione suddenly had her arms around him, _tightly,_ causing him to blush. She then let go just as quickly as she had grabbed him, and ran away in the direction of the library, leaving Ron to stand alone in the hall, blushing, and grinning broadly.

-AN- I dedicate this chapter to my buddies on my HermiRon listing. RHR forever, guys!-


	13. Trials

**_Chapter Thirteen -- Trials _**

No windows, only torches lit the dim, large hall. Underground and slightly cold, everyone kept hats on their heads, bald or not. The seats curved in a "U", and had various levels like a stadium. Each person had a clear view of the chair, which sat in the center of the room, chains on its arms. 

Dumbledore rubbed his temples, while a fear danced in his stomach, not allowing him to sit comfortably. He had a bad feeling.... 

One man between two dementors entered the room. Everyone fell silent, watching him with either great interest or loathing. The dementors sat the man in the chair, and tied the chains around his wrists. It seemed rather pointless, considering he never tried to fight the tide of events. 

"Remus Lupin," Minister Gregory Mysticus announced. Though Dumbledore was sad to see that Crouch was no long working on trials, he knew he'd much rather have his friend Gregory work on Remus' case, rather than Barty. 

"You have been charged with the murder of a student at Hogwarts School by the name of Seamus Finnigan. How do you plead?" 

"Not guilty, Minister," Remus replied, his voice brave, though clearly flustered by the dementors and the trial. 

Mysticus nodded. "You do realize that if you are found guilty, then your charge will be more severe than if you plead guilty?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Very well. Can we bring up the first witness?" 

Dumbledore sighed, stood up, and smiled. "Ready when you are, Minister." 

Mysticus nodded. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" 

Dumbledore nodded. "I do." 

"Okay then. Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School. It is true that the defendant is a registered werewolf?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"May I ask why you felt the need to higher him as the teacher for the Dark Arts then? At the least, Care of Magical Creatures!" 

The people laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Minister, Remus Lupin is quite brilliant. He was a top student when he attended Hogwarts, and would always be willing to tutor other less skillful students. He is a natural teacher. We needed a Dark Arts teacher, after Gildroy Lockheart had a bit of a...problem, and he did wonderfully." 

"Did you know there could be a danger to the students, Headmaster?" 

"Thought never occurred to me. You see, my Potions teacher, Severus Snape, creates a highly difficult potion for Remus, which allows him to not become violent during his transformations. He is a perfectly lovable wolf during the full moon." 

"Of course. Would you say that Remus Lupin could be a violent man?" 

Dumbledore had to laugh. "Heavens, no! He's a kind, good-hearted soul who only wants to make people happy." 

"So it is not possible for him to have a grudge on a student?" 

"Highly doubtful." 

"I see.... Well, did you know the victim?" 

"I know all my students. Seamus was actually much like Mr. Lupin. Kind, sensitive, a wonderful friend. Not a bad bone in his body, as far as I'm concerned. I cannot imagine him doing something that would upset someone so much as to make them hurt him." 

Mysticus nodded. "Alright. Stay here, please Headmaster, in case we need you again. You may step down. Next witness!" 

Dumbledore walked away and sighed. 

A tall man walked out from where Remus had entered. He walked up, snarled as he passed Remus, and stood in front of the Minister. 

"Severus Snape. Potions teacher at Hogwarts School. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" 

"I do," Snape promised. 

"Right." Mysticus turned to some papers in his hand and began the questioning. "You were in charge of creating a potion to calm the defendant. Is that correct?" 

"A highly difficult one, I might add. Yes, I made it. Made it well, too, if you don't mind me being rather blunt." 

"Of course not," Mysticus smiled. "So, you're saying that the potion worked?" 

"Worked? It worked wonders! While other werewolves ran around like lunatics, Lupin was curled up in front of his desk, usually asleep. You could have cut off his tail and he wouldn't have touched you." 

Mysticus nodded, and turned back to his papers, shuffling them around a bit, and then turning back to Snape. 

"You weren't particularly fond of the defendant, were you, Mr. Snape?" 

"Professor Snape," he automatically corrected. "And that is beyond true. I have loathed that man before the beginning of time." 

"Would you--did you--ever forget to bring the defendant his potion? If you cannot remember, please just say so." 

Snape shook his head. "Never once have I forgotten to bring him that potion. And until the other day, I have never heard of it to fail." 

"Did you always deliver the potion yourself?" 

"For a long time I had, but this year, a student in my house, Slytherin, offered to deliver the potion to Lupin every night." 

"And did this student deliver it the night of the murder?" 

Snape nodded. "He did. Gave it to him to deliver myself." 

Mysticus smiled. "Thank you for your time, Professor Snape," he said, emphasizing the "Professor". "Usually, I would ask who this other person was that delivered the potion and question him, but since it is a student..." he turned to Dumbledore. "Do you agree?" 

Dumbledore nodded, and Mysticus clapped his hands together. "Right! Okay, Professor, you can step down." 

Snape walked away, gave a terribly evil smile to Remus, and left the courtroom. 

"Next is the Auror who inspected the victim and arrested the defendant. Please, step up!" 

Nixon walked up, patting Lupin's shoulder warmly, causing Lupin to look up with a small smile. 

"Hang in there, bud," Nixon whispered. He stepped up to the witness stand, and recited the oath. 

"You inspected the victim, correct? Can you tell us about it?" 

Nixon nodded. "The young boy was lying on his bed, which had been absorbing his blood, obviously.  It was clearly an animal attack. His stomach had been shredded, so you could clearly see where the animal had slashed his claws. It looked as though there was no struggle. The gashes were deep, penetrating into his intestines." 

"You keep saying 'animal', Nixon. Does that mean you don't know what attacked the boy?" 

"If you want *my* opinion, it was a wolf." 

"What did other analysts say it was?" 

"Wolf." 

"Thank you, Nixon. You are dismissed. Our last questioning will be for the defendant." Mysticus turned to Lupin, made him swear to the oath,  and began his first question. "How long have you been a werewolf?" 

"Since I was a child," Lupin answered hoarsely. "The Whomping Willow was placed on the Hogwarts grounds for me," he added. 

"I see," Mysticus said quietly. "You state in your report that you usually remember what you do as a werewolf. Are there times that you don't remember what happens?" 

Lupin nodded. "Of course. Aren't there times you wake up and don't remember what you did the night before?" 

"Only when I'm hung over," Mysticus laughed.  "Now, is it possible that you just don't remember attacking a student?" 

"No," Lupin said forcefully. "I'm positive that I would have remembered." 

"Alright then. It also says in your statement that you did NOT receive the normal potion which Professor Snape so kindly provides for you. Is that true?" 

"Yes." 

"So it was impossible for you to be tame?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you remember anything about that night?" 

Lupin nodded. "I had somehow convinced my wolf intuition to go to the Forbidden Forest. It was a bit of a struggle, but I finally got there. I knew I should go there, because it was safer than anywhere else." 

"So you never went throughout the castle?" 

"If you're implying," Lupin angrily answered, "that I entered any sort of _dormitory_, you are highly mistaken. It might have taken some persuasion, but I only got the wolf to go to the forest. I did not go anywhere else." 

A man suddenly stood up from the left side of Lupin, rather high in the seating arrangements and shouted, "Would yer bet yers life on it?" 

Turning to look at him, Lupin answered, "I am!" 

"Would yer bet me life on it?" 

"Bet your life on it? I wouldn't do that. I couldn't." 

Mysticus cocked his head. "Why not?" 

Lupin shook his head. "I would never put someone else's life on the line." 

"And yet," another person on the right side of Lupin yelled, "you do not hesitate to invite yourself to a place full of children!" 

"I was safe!" Lupin yelled back, face glowing red. "As long as I have my potion, I'm fine!" 

Murmurs filled the underground room, and Mysticus hit the gavel and shouted, "Order! SILENCE!" 

The crowd slowly fell quiet. Sighing, Mysticus then, said, "I believe we heard all we need to decide what the sentencing is. All those in favor of--" Mysticus sighed, "--life in Norsip, involving a transfer to the new Azkaban, say 'Aye'." 

A large echo screamed, "Aye!" and Mysticus continued. 

"All those against?" 

Fewer people, Dumbledore and Mysticus included, said, "Nay!" 

"The court has ruled. Professor Remus Lupin, you have been sentenced to life in prison." 

^*^*^ 

"Life in prison..." Harry repeated off of the letter that Dumbledore had sent him. "How could they?" 

Hermione ran her fingers threw her hair and leaned back on the chair. "I don't know, Harry. They're all so afraid of werewolves, they'll do anything to get them contained somewhere." 

"They're all a bunch of bloody, arse-faced bastards!" Ron yelled and kicked a small wood chair. Hermione smacked his shoulder. He muttered a sorry and turned back to Harry. "Don't worry, Harry. Dumbledore will get him released. He has to!" 

"I don't know," Dean said quietly. "It all seems so final. I doubt there's much Dumbledore can do to fix all this." Dean received a deadly glare from Ron and Hermione, but Harry was just staring blankly into the flames, Ginny watching him intently. 

Then, ever so quietly, Harry commented, "It's a full moon tonight." 

Hermione forced herself so smile, then sang softly, "Don't go out tonight, it's bound to take your life, there's a bad moon on the rise..." 

The corners of Harry's mouth tugged softly, but he never completely smiled. Instead he announced that he was going to bed, and after assuring Ginny that he was okay, slowly ascended up the spiral stairs. 

"When's the trial for Sirius?" Hermione asked Ron, once she heard Harry's door close. 

Ron shrugged. "I'm not sure. Not even sure he gets a trial, but since Minister Mysticus and Dumbledore seem to be friends, Dumbledore can probably somehow work something out." 

"Poor Harry," Ginny whispered. "Sirius is like his father. And, as for Remus--" 

"He's innocent," Hermione finished hotly. "It just makes me so mad! Two innocent men are locked up right now, and it's not fair!" 

Dean sighed. "Life isn't fair. It hasn't been for a while." He stood and walked to a window, watching the clouds uncover the bright, full moon, surrounded by a ring of light. "It's snowing," he told them, and they all watched the illuminated snow fall to the dark ground.


	14. Thick Blood

**_Chapter Fourteen -- Thick Blood _**

She was lying on her bed, in a loose fetal position, covers tight around her. Try as she might, she could not fall asleep. She listened to Lavender and Parvati snore lightly, and though she longed to join them in their slumber, sleep was not wrapping her in its warm arms. 

It took a while for her to realize that something felt wrong. She set her woman's intuition on the case, trying to pin-point the problem. There was something in the room. What? She didn't know. *Probably just a mouse*, she thought, which was very likely. But--no. There were no scratching noises like she normally heard from the local mice. This was something different. 

_Well, whatever it is,_ she thought yawning, _it better not keep me up all night._ And she fell asleep. 

^*^*^ 

She was awakened by a sound. Loud and distinct, she rubbed her eyes and threw off her sheets. In her head she cursed the mice that were obviously waking her, and whispered, "Parvati? Hermi? You hear that?" 

Another sound. Was that...a _growl?_

Hopping out of bed and turning on the light, she saw two red beds, with two very dead looking girls in them. 

She screamed. 

^*^*^ 

He woke from pounding on the door. He highly doubted that it was anything important, but he forced himself out of bed, to unlock the door, open it -- and he found a white Lavender staring back at him. 

"Wazza matter?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"A-Attack!" she screamed, causing two more bodies in the room to wake up. "Parva--and Hermi!" 

Harry was suddenly awake. "Hermione?" he said quickly, turning to the other two now-awake boys. "Dean, go get a teacher. Ron, go check all the other boy dormitories, and make sure no one else is hurt. Lavender, check the girls. I'll go help Hermione and Parvati." 

The three nodded at his demands, and set off in different directions, while Harry ran to the sixth year girl's room. 

He found blood. Mostly blood. A memory of Seamus' bed and body shot like lightning through his head, but he quickly dismissed it and ran to each girl. 

Parvati was dead. No hope as far as Harry could tell. He pulled the drapes closed around her, then ran to Hermione. Still breathing, though poorly, he pulled back her sheets to find her chest severely cut, ripped, and...eaten? 

She was moaning, though quietly. Harry grabbed her hand and said, "I'm here. Help is coming. It's okay, Hermione, it's okay." 

Frantically, she shook her head. "Wolf!" she yelled. "N-Not w-werewolf!" 

Harry covered her mouth. "No, Hermione, no talking. Stay with me, stay awake, but no talking." 

She fell quiet, but kept her eyes open to let him know she was still conscious. 

The seconds it took for McGonagall and Pomfrey to arrive where few, but it felt like an eternity to Harry, who was holding a clearly dying Hermione. He tried so hard not to let any tears fall, in case that would frighten her. But as soon as help arrived, he pulled away from her, and cried. 

"My GOD!" McGonagall screamed, looking at Hermione. "Poppy, you must help her!" 

Poppy nodded. "I'll do my best, Minerva, but--" she shook her head and placed a spell on Hermione to stop her from bleeding. She then floated Hermione down to the infirmary. 

"The other girls are fine," Lavender suddenly announced, coming through the door. 

"Boys too," Ron said, following her. 

McGonagall looked at them. "You...you checked the other rooms? Wonderful. One last thing for me to worry about. Who--?" 

"Harry," Ron and Lavender said together. 

McGonagall looked somewhat pleased, considering the situation. "Nice job, Potter. I want you three to now collect everyone and bring them to the Great Hall. Understood?" 

They nodded and hurried off, just as Professor Snape and Dumbledore entered. 

"I've sent Potter, Weasley, and Brown to collect the Gryffindors into the Great Hall. Shall I have the other houses do the same?" McGonagall asked Albus. 

He nodded. "Yes, that would be best. Is Miss Granger...?" 

McGonagall shook her head. "She's alive. Miss Patil however..." she motioned to the curtain-drawn bed. 

Shaking his head sadly, Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Get your students out of their rooms. I want everyone together. No student may be alone. Find the other teachers. Make sure everyone, and I mean, *everyone* is in the Great Hall. Minerva, I'd also like to make sure Sybil is safe, so if you please..." 

Too wrapped up with thinking about the danger, she nodded without even considering the fact that she was off to save someone she held little respect for. 

McGonagall and Snape both left, leaving Dumbledore to look at the body of Parvati Patil. He walked sadly up to her bed, and pulled back the curtains back and saw a very sliced up girl. He frowned heavily, and began to examine her. 

Shallow gash marks across her cheek and deep ones through her chest. Her white nightgown had been dyed scarlet, and her eyes, which he closed moments after seeing them, were full of dead terror. 

_It wasn't Remus,_ Dumbledore noted, the happy realization breaking through the sadness. He realized that after he informed the Patil and Granger families, he would have to let Mysticus know what happened. That it really wasn't Remus. 

He closed the curtains again, and walked out of the room. He walked smoothly to the Great Hall, surprised to find a huge amount of students, including all the Gryffindors, already there in such a short amount of time. He nodded as Snape entered with more students, and Snape nodded back. He then directed to the students where to stay, and they all clustered together, not knowing what was going on. 

"Oy!" Draco yelled to Harry, while walking across some frightened first year Gryffindors. "What's all the hullaballoo about?" 

"Attack," Harry croaked. 

"Oh? Who?" 

"Parvati and Her--" he couldn't form the name. 

But Draco didn't need anything more. His face drooped and eyes closed tightly, then he fell to the ground, holding his pale head. 

"Hermione..." he softly whispered. Harry turned away, unable to watch another sad person mourn. Wanting desperately to find Lavender or Ron, Harry skimmed the crowds, only to find them in a corner, clearly crying together. Harry decided he did not want to disturb them, but rather, find another person. 

She was alone. No one walked up to her, as she sat unemotionally on the conjured up sleeping bags. But then she suddenly had arms around her, and she turned to see a crying Harry snuggling up to her neck. 

"Ginny, I--" 

"Shh," she cooed, stroking his bed head. "She's fine..." 

She maneuvered him so that his head was suddenly against her rising and falling chest. He closed his eyes and tried hard not to cry. But the tears forced themselves down his cheeks, and she allowed hers to fall into his messy hair. 

They just cried.


	15. Bit and Cut

**_Chapter Fifteen -- Bit and Cut_**

They had stayed together the whole night, though when he woke to find Harry looking down on him like a nosy father, he insisted he and Lavender had done nothing, merely comforting each other. And when he found out that his sister and best friend had been together all night, Ron turned the tables, and it was then Harry who had to insist nothing had happened.

Dumbledore had gone to find them first thing in the morning, telling Harry and Ron privately that they would not be able to visit Hermione for quite some time. But, on a happier note, he told them she was going to be well by Christmas in four weeks. He told them that their Christmas presents would probably be waking up to find Hermione hanging presents in their face and offering hugs. Harry noted that he said this while looking mostly at Ron.

Lavender joined them for breakfast, sitting next to Ron and Dean, across from Harry and Ginny. Harry was surprised to see her talk so much with them, considering he never really thought of her as a real good friend before. She had a lot of input when it came to Quidditch--"Gryffindor just _has to win the Cup this year!"-- and she mentioned some tips of how to avoid Bludgers that Harry had never considered._

"Did you see anything?" Dean asked her, as the subjected turned to the events of the night before.

Lavender shook her head and closed her eyes. "J-Just the blood," her voice trembled.

"It must have been awful," Ginny whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly, new tears would clean her face.

"Thank goodness Hermione is okay," Lavender said, a bit of happiness forced. "I don't know what I'd have done if--"

"Where was Ruby?"

Lavender blinked at Harry, surprised by his sudden question. "Uh…I don't know. I know she wasn't with us that night. Said she had to do some things for Dumbledore. Sounds suspicious to me, but if you're implying--"

"I'm not implying anything," Harry interrupted. "I'm just asking. She wasn't there? She wouldn't have seen anything?"

"Unless she was hiding behind a curtain and watched it happen, I'm most certain she did not see anything. Harry, what--?"

"What about the night Seamus died?"

"I don't know. I…" she thought for a moment then exclaimed, "No! No, she wasn't in the room then, either! Oh Harry, what do you think--?" But she could not finish, for Harry had stood up and walked out, without saying anything. Lavender turned to Ron. "Does he normally do this?"

Ron's eyebrows were furrowed, and he shook his head. "It's not like him…. Where's he going?" He stood up and began to leave, when Ginny put up her hand and stood herself.

"No, Ron. Let me find him."

Opening his mouth to protest, then closing it, Ron nodded and sat back down. Ginny ran after Harry.

^*^*^

"N-Not werewolf!" Hermione shouted again, causing Dumbledore to pat her hand. "R-Remus innocent. W-Wolf!"

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked her.

Pomfrey shook her head. "I must interfere, Professor! This girl is in no state to talk! Just look at her, Albus!"

Sighing, Dumbledore stood after patting Hermione's hand once more, and nodded. "If you insist, Poppy. But she must be allowed to speak soon. I must hear clear evidence of how it was not a werewolf."

"W-Werewolves just bite!" Hermione suddenly said, causing Dumbledore to look down at her. "Scratched and clawed…only wolves…. The snout…."

Eyes widening, Dumbledore made a mental note of what Hermione was saying. "Thank you, Hermione, but you should sleep now. You have been very helpful. Please, though, calm down." He watched as Hermione's body fell heavy against the mattress, and her eyes closed, indicating her descend into sleep. He smiled wearily and looked up at Madam Pomfrey. "If she says anything, let me know. Remember exactly what she says. Write it down, if need be."

She nodded, and then whispered, "Albus…how could a wolf have gotten in a dormitory?"

"I am confused also, Poppy. But I do have my suspicions…" he shook his head and forced a smile upon the doctor. "Thank you. Let me know if Miss Granger says anything. I shall be back tomorrow to visit her." He left, leaving Pomfrey to her work and Hermione to sleep.

^*^*^

A shrill song filled the room, and Harry turned to see Fawkes singing happily. He noticed that the bird was young, just a baby Phoenix. He smiled to it, and it flew over to him, landing on his shoulder proudly. Harry rubbed his stomach lightly, and Fawkes nipped his finger lovingly.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and smiled at the Headmaster, who had just entered the room. "Good morning, sir. May I ask how Hermione is?"

"She's well. To what to I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Harry sighed, trying to straighten himself in the chair without disrupting the bird on his shoulder. As Dumbledore sat in his chair behind the desk, Harry bit his lip and said, "Well, sir, it is about the new student, Ruby Rocale."

"Ah, yes!" Dumbledore exclaimed, eyes flashing happily. "Go on."

"Well, Professor, erm…" Harry thought for a moment before continuing, "Is she an Animagus?"

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Heavens no!" he laughed. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

He blushed and felt rather foolish. "Because she's never in bed in her dormitory when these attacks occur. I asked Lavender, and she said Ruby wasn't there last night, or the night of Seamus' death."

Leaning seriously over his desk, Dumbledore asked sternly, "Harry, do you think that Ruby is killing the students?"

Harry blushed again but sheepishly nodded.

Dumbledore sat back, a small amused look on his face. "I assure you, Harry, that Ruby is harmless. She is of no threat. You have my word."

"But, sir…" Harry stopped himself before he said anymore, and changed the question. "Is Remus going to be freed?"

"I am currently preparing to compose a letter, explaining the situation," Dumbledore replied, pulling out a quill and parchment as he answered. "You see, Harry, according to the brilliant Miss Granger, it was not a werewolf at all that had attacked her. Rather, a plain wolf. And the two are very different."

"Yeah," Harry suddenly said, excited, "she said that to me when I went to help her!"

"Oh?"

Harry nodded. "But how could she be sure?"

"Miss Granger pointed something out that I cursed myself for not seeing before. Harry, werewolves simply _bite their prey, allowing them to infect the prey with the Curse of the Moon. It is how more werewolves are made. But this predator bit and __cut the victims, which is not in a werewolf's character to do. She also said that the snout was all wrong, but," he chuckled, "Madam Pomfrey made me leave Miss Granger alone before I could hear more."_

"But sir," Harry said, "how is it possible that a wolf entered the castle?"

"I have my predictions," Dumbledore said, a frown covering his smile. "But those are not to be shared until I have some proof."

Harry nodded and stood, Fawkes flying off of his shoulder back into his cage. Harry smiled at the bird and turned back to Dumbledore. "Professor, I must admit that I'm scared."

Dumbledore frowned. "You want to know a secret, Harry? I am too."


	16. Friday Night

**_Chapter Sixteen -- Friday Night_**

"On behalf of the Ministry, we apologize sincerely, and hope that you can forgive our blindness."

Lupin smiled at Mysticus and shook his head. "Of course, Minister. Thank you for releasing me so quickly. I was beginning to worry that I might actually have to stay there for life."

Mysticus winced slightly. "I really am sorry. I was actually surprised at the fact that people wanted you locked up. You seem pretty harmless to me."

"Gee," Lupin laughed, "thanks for that assessment. Am I free to go? I'd really like to get back to work as quickly as possible."

"Of course, Mr. Lupin. Albus Dumbledore owled me and said that he would be escorting you home, so if you'd like to wait for him, there's a chair over there…"

Lupin grinned at sat down, his bags placed at his feet. Though Gregory was a nice man, he didn't want to wait too much longer for Dumbledore to arrive, in case they decided to change their mind and put him back in his cell. He shivered at the thought and instead forced himself to look positively at going back to Hogwarts.

It actually did not take that long for Dumbledore to get there, and he could tell that Lupin was anxious to get into a comfortable bed, so he said his hellos and goodbyes to Gregory Mysticus quickly and Apperated away with Lupin.

He was welcomed by quite a crowed. The entire staff, (except for Snape) showed up, along with Harry, Ron, Frank, and Genevieve. He beamed brightly and gave everyone hugs, as they cheered for his release.

He noted that Harry seemed to be quite uncomfortable, and for a moment the thought of Harry believing him to be guilty passed through his mind. But that was ridiculous, he finally complied, as Harry ran and threw his arms around him happily.

"We were so worried, Remus!" he yelled, laughing as Lupin hugged tightly back. "We couldn't believe that they had--"

Lupin put a hand over his mouth. "No talk of the verdict or the trial, you hear? I just really want to get back to work." He turned to Frank and smiled. "I hear you're the one who took over for me?"

"Hope you don't mind. I must say, the children will be blissfully happy to see you rather than me tomorrow."

"Actually," Dumbledore said, eyes bouncing his happiness, "it's Christmas break, starting on Monday. Sorry, Remus, but you'll have to wait!"

Remus pouted and Frank laughed. Genevieve then came over, wrapping her thin arms around him, then giving a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"We all missed you, Remmy," she whispered in his ear. "Especially me."

Blushing again, Remus forced her to let go and turned to Dumbledore. "You know sir," he said, "I don't know why the Ministry released me. Perhaps you could answer that?"

Remus suddenly knew what deafening silence meant. Everyone looked uneasily at Dumbledore, and he looked forlorn. Lupin watched how the same distant, uncomfortable look plastered itself on Harry's face, and he suddenly whispered, "A death?"

"Death and injury," Dumbledore corrected. "Miss Parvati Patil, and Miss Hermione Gran--"

"Hermione!"

Dumbledore warily nodded. "Sadly, yes, though she is doing wonderfully under Poppy's care. It's the only reason she is not here to welcome you back, though she was insisting she get out of bed to join the festivities. Of course Poppy just wouldn't allow it, and I can't say I blame her…" he shook his head. "We must head down to the Great Hall for the feast. The house-elves have been working vigorously working on a dinner in your honor, Remus!"

"I don't know if I feel much like eating, sir," Lupin uttered.

Dumbledore put a hand on Lupin's shoulder. "You can see Hermione after the dinner. But we must continue this celebration of your release! I believe the students should be down there, waiting…. Oh, come along everyone! I'm looking forward to having some shrimp scampi. The house-elves covered them in Japanese breading this time, to my pleasure…"

He led the parade out of his room, and Harry, Ron, and Remus tied up the rear, allowing them to talk.

"How is she, really?" Lupin asked nervously.

"Honestly, she's fine, Remus," Harry smiled. "We're not allowed to visit her, but she should be alright by Christmas."

Ron beamed. "Only three more days!"

"This year is going by too slowly," Lupin said, rubbing his forehead. "But no matter. Let us go down to the dinner. I'm anxious to see Snape's reaction to my release!"

^*^*^

Harry swallowed his pride and opened the door, finding Frank Longbottom already waiting for him. He smiled and waved Harry in, and the boy closed the door behind him, not wanting anyone to see what was going on.

"Hello, Harry, hello. How are we doing tonight?"

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Alright, I guess."

Frank sighed. "You know Harry, I can't help but feel that you are avoiding me. Is something the matter? You've been rather cold towards me, if you don't mind me being rather blunt. I realize that I am not exactly your favorite person, but I can't help but--"

"Professor Longbottom, don't think I don't like you!" Harry exclaimed. "I have nothing against you. It's just this situation, and…"

"Is something bothering you, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip. Truth be told, everything was bothering him. The dreams were becoming more and more frequent, varying between Kotu, Voldemort, and his parents' deaths. He missed Sirius, who was currently locked up in a cell, and he couldn't get out of his mind the picture of Hermione on the bloody bed….

"Nothing, sir," Harry lied.

Frank sighed again, putting his wand down and stood up. He walked over to Harry and sat at the edge of the desk Harry and put himself in. He stared down into Harry's eyes and said, "Now listen. I may not be Remus Lupin or Albus Dumbledore, but I am just as trustworthy as anyone else. Tell me what's bothering you."

Shaking his head, Harry said, "No, really sir, I'm alright."

"I am an Auror, Harry, and I know when someone is lying to me. Tell me the truth. Name one of the many things that haunt your mind."

"The attacks," Harry blurted out.

"What about them?"

"There's something strange about them. It's not a wolf that's doing this. I mean, it _is a wolf, but __not a wolf. You know what I mean?"_

Furrowing his brow, Frank asked, "Are you suggesting an Animagus?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, Harry, we can easily sort this out. Follow me."

He stood up and Harry did the same, and Frank led him out of the classroom into the corridor, passing random students along the way. It took a while for Harry to realize that Frank was taking him to the library, where Frank then asked the librarian to get him the list of registered Animagi in Europe. She handed him a list, and he brought it to a table and showed Harry.

"There are no wolf transformations," Frank pointed out.

"But he could be illegal," Harry said.

Frank shook his head. "No, Harry. The Ministry would know if--"

"You know Sirius is an Animagus, and he's not on the list." Frank frowned, and Harry continued. "My father was an Animagus. He turned into a Stag. He's not on the list. Peter Pettigrew, he's a rat Animagus, and he--"

"Alright!" Frank said loudly, causing the librarian to yell, "Shh!" Frank looked at Harry and said in a annoyed tone, "So what? The chance of the wolf being a person in disguise is a small chance, Harry. I doubt, highly doubt, that it is so. This is a wild animal coming in from the woods."

"Don't you think it's rather convenient that it only comes in on full moons?" asked Harry. "If it's not a werewolf, but only shows up when the moon is full, then it could be a person forcing us to believe that it _is a werewolf. Possibly trying to set-up Professor Lupin. But they made the mistake of attacking the night he was sentenced. The news that he was in prison didn't come out in the news until the next day, after the attack. The person wouldn't have known that he shouldn't have attacked, therefore blowing the cover that led us to believe it was Remus!"_

Frank looked like a fish, the way his mouth opened and closed at Harry. "Harry, I--"

"Just admit it is possible!"

Sighing, Frank said, "I suppose…but who could do it?"

"Someone connected with Voldemort, if not Voldemort himself. Someone working with him who has a lot of power."

"But most of Voldemort's followers are wizards who are no _good at magic, which is why they join him in the first place!"_

"Well, whoever it is," Harry replied, "we need to stop him soon, because if we don't, I don't think Hogwarts will stay open much longer."


	17. Reunion of Friends

Chapter Seventeen - Reunion of Friends  
  
Harry could not remember a bleaker Christmas. He woke to find no Dobby dangling socks in his face. He did not wake to smell the glorious essence of gingerbread and cinnamon-a smell so strong from the kitchens, you could smell it anywhere in the castle. Rather, he woke with a stuffy nose, hoarse throat, and a terrible arm cramp. And the lack of a white Christmas made him mope even more.  
  
It was not the beginning of a happy day. While he tried to relax his cramp and blow his nose off, Lavender came racing into their dorm, crying about how much she missed Parvati. Harry did not know how to respond, and rather than comforting her, could only sneeze. She seemed quite offended with his lack of compassion, and went to her own dorm in a huff.  
  
But the worse of all was not finding Hermione hovering over him when he woke. He had imagined Dumbledore's words as action, and dreamed of her smiling face staring at him as he awakened from his slumber. Ron was just as upset: never had Harry seen Ron so crestfallen on a Christmas day. He refused to open his presents, and Harry decided to also boycott the presents until Hermione was back.  
  
"Nothing from Sirius," Harry noted as he scanned his pile of letters and gifts. He curled up in the bed and sighed loudly.  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"I wish it were snowing. A good snowball fight is exactly what I need right now."  
  
Harry glanced at Dean, and shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Dean sighed, frustrated. "Come on you guys. She'll be back soon."  
  
Bursting into life, Ron shouted, "Dumbledore's a liar!" and stomped out of the room.  
  
Harry went after Ron, still in his pinstripe pajamas. He walked out, got into the common room, and found Ron standing completely still, his back to Harry, staring at something across the way.  
  
"Ron, what-" Harry began, but then he looked over Ron's shoulder, and found a very pretty girl with extremely pale skin, hands folded on her lap, and hair curling in a frame around her face, sitting in the couch, staring into the fireplace. "Hermione?"  
  
The girl turned her head and smiled. "Hello, boys. Happy Christmas."  
  
Harry was the first to jump into action. He hurled himself towards her, and hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe through her laughs. He then suddenly pulled away, and with a furrowed brow asked, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, although I am still a bit sore. Healing quite well though. Madam Pomfrey has instructed me not to do any heavy lifting, though. But I have to! How else am I supposed to carry all my text books?"  
  
"That's why you have us," Ron suddenly said, coming to life since he left his dorm. He slowly moved to her, his expression of disbelief still plastered on his face. "You're...you're alright."  
  
Smiling softly, Hermione whispered, "Yeah, yeah, I am."  
  
They looked around uncomfortably, and Harry had to control himself from yelling at them to get over their pride. But eventually, they relaxed, and the three spent the whole morning talking about what was going on while Hermione was in the infirmary. She was delighted to hear about Lupin's release, and commented, "It shouldn't be long for Sirius to be released now!" Harry wished he could agree.  
  
Soon after discussing what homework and lessons Hermione had missed ("Oh no! I missed the Zodiac lesson? How terrible!") Dean and Lavender discovered her and fought for a few brief minutes on who would hug her first. After Lavender won because of a great push she gave Dean, nearly throwing him into the fire, and after Dean pushed Lavender back to get to the returnee, Hermione stood and announced that she was ready for some breakfast. The five hustled, loudly, down to the Great Hall to flaunt their returned friend.  
  
Walking in, Hermione beamed as the teachers stood and clapped, and her sickly pale skin glowed red. There were few students (most had taken the chance to save themselves from attacks) so there was only one table harboring the students and staff. In fact, the only other students that had decided to grace Hogwarts with their presence were Ruby, Draco, and Ginny.  
  
Ginny squealed when she saw Hermione, and the two chatted happily with each other across the table. Hermione squeezed herself between Ron and Lavender, while Ginny, Harry, Ruby, and Draco took the other side. Dean planted himself, hesitantly, next to Lavender, and on the other side of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Lovely to see you, Miss Granger!" Dumbledore cried, and Harry could have sworn he saw a small tear in his eye. "Madam Pomfrey has clearly done a fantastic job-again."  
  
Poppy blushed into her coffee. "Albus! Stop it..."  
  
McGonagall smiled lovingly at Hermione. "I'd think it impossible for you to stop smiling." She then took a look at Harry and Ron. "Same for you two! I'm glad to see so many happy faces. It's been so glum..." she coughed and dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "Albus, could you please pass the syrup?"  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Days turned to weeks, weeks to dull adventure-less months. Not one attack in Hogwarts, and Lupin got his potion directly from Snape. Halls were not tense with fear, and beside prayers no longer included the wish not to be killed in the night. Hogwarts was quiet and safe once again.  
  
The Quidditch pitch was bright green and littered with cumbersome dandelions before nocturnal fears rose again. But those fears lacked involvement from Voldemort. Rather, most students feared-  
  
"O.W.L.s," McGonagall announced, "are on your tail. You all are required to take them, or you will not graduate Hogwarts." Harry's paranoia swore she glanced at him as she said that. "You must take these tests seriously. They determine your job-your future."  
  
For the first time in years, the thought "if I have a future" didn't pass through Harry's mind. Instead he smiled at an excited Hermione and a sick- looking Ron.  
  
"I believe some of you (this time Harry was positive she glanced at him) should ask Miss Granger here about her study habits, since all of her practice O.W.L.s have been full marks."  
  
Ron prodded Hermione in the side and she blushed proudly. Harry looked at her with admiration and was about to comment, when Dobby burst into the classroom.  
  
"Professor! Urgent meeting in the Headmaster's office! Students are to report to their common rooms right away!" he squeaked then ran out, off to the next full classroom.  
  
McGonagall jumped into action right away, directing the students to go to their house and stay until further notice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed their things quickly and followed the rest of the Gryffindors back to their house.  
  
"What do you suppose.?" Hermione asked, her feet quick to keep up with Ron and Harry's long strides.  
  
"Who knows?" Harry answered uncertainly. "But I have a bad feeling about all this." 


	18. Resurrected Foe

Chapter Eighteen - Resurrected Foe  
  
The school sat at breakfast tense, as no news about the abrupt meeting with Dumbledore was released. McGonagall had entered their common room, saying everything was fine, and there was no reason to worry. But that didn't stop Harry's bad feeling from taking a permanent residence in his stomach.  
  
Hermione was quiet at breakfast, reading the Daily Prophet, while Harry and Ron played a game of Egyptian Rat Screw, a Muggle card game taught to them by Hermione. Ron was gloating over his latest gain of twenty cards after an obvious sandwich-eight, ten, eight-when Hermione suddenly gasped and dropped her sausage.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Look at this!" she squeaked, opening the paper over their plates. The three of them read the article Hermione pointed to.  
  
DEMENTOR INVASION IN HOGSMEADE AND KNOCKTURN ALLEY  
Witnesses interviewed by Jenn Evanscene swear they saw dozens of dementors on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, the only one hundred percent wizard area left in Europe, and Knockturn Alley, the street only one grate further than Diagon Alley, and known for it's connection with the Dark Arts.  
  
"I saw about twenty meself," one witness stated. "I was just wandering around, visiting Zonko's, but I felt so sad. I looked up towards the caverns, up north, and there seemed to be a whole swarm of about twenty."  
  
"They didn't come down into the town," Eric Kipfer says, "but they were right there-and we could feel them."  
  
"Don't come to Hogsmeade. It's too dangerous," Zonko's employees state. "We can manage for a while. But we do hope that the Minister takes care of this soon."  
  
"I know about the situation," Minister of Magic Gregory Mysticus said, "and don't worry-we're doing everything we can to find out how they got there, who is taking care of them, and we will get them out soon."  
  
Daily Prophet photographers were able to take a shot of these dementors in Knockturn Alley for evidence.  
  
Hermione pointed to the picture. "Look."  
  
Harry and Ron leaned in, squinting at the picture, which showed mostly shoppers trying to hurry themselves away from something that couldn't be seen.but then all the shoppers were out of the way, and both Ron and Harry could see a large dementor staring at them from the picture.  
  
Harry leaned back, feeling a bit woozy. The feeling was no where near as bad if a dementor had been right next to him, but he felt sick none the less. He wished Lupin were there at that moment, offering him some chocolate.  
  
"But who's that?" Ron asked, pointing to a hoodless figure that stood next to the dementor.  
  
"Zoabro!" Hermione muttered, and the picture suddenly zoomed into the man's face.  
  
"Crouch!" Ron exclaimed, eyes boggling, hands shaking. Harry quickly leaned over, looking at the man.  
  
Hermione sat back while the boys ogled at the picture. "So it's not just me? It is him, isn't it? Barty Crouch Jr."  
  
"That's him alright," Harry muttered, and then leaned back again. He felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"But, Hermione, he's dead."  
  
"No Ron," Harry said, his hand covering his eyes, steadying himself, trying not to throw up. "He's not dead. He was given the Dementor's Kiss. He soul was taken away-he didn't die."  
  
Ron considered this for a moment. "But then.how."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione interrupted. "How is he out there, walking around, being himself? And why would he be with a dementor? You'd think he'd be terrified of them."  
  
"Interesting, isn't it?" Draco Malfoy suddenly joined their table. "If you'd like me to tell you."  
  
Harry took his hand away. "You know something about this Malfoy? What?"  
  
Draco shut is mouth quickly-and looked very guilty. For a moment, the old tension that once shot like lightening between the two boys returned. The unease Ron and Hermione felt about the rivalry was once again at hand, and while Harry and Draco stared each other down, Ron and Hermione gave nervous glances to each other.  
  
"Nothing. I don't know anything. Just thought I'd get a rise out of you," Draco lied.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, but rather than arguing, he turned back to the paper. He took it in his hand and stared at it a while.  
  
Hermione suddenly stood, grabbed the paper from Harry's hand. He was about to comment on this rude act, when she was suddenly gone, running out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, and together said, "Library."  
  
^*^*^  
  
Hermione poured through the books. The nagging feeling wouldn't go away. She kept feeling as though she was missing something. Something obvious. She raced through each page, her eyes able to scan every word. She kept looking, until-  
  
"There!" she said, and pointed it out to Ron and Harry, seated on the other side of the library table. They looked at each other, questions in their eyes, but stayed silent while Hermione read through the page.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron could no longer stand it. "Hermione? What are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm not looking. I found it. Exactly what I thought." She turned the book and pointed out a few lines to the boys. "It says that once a dementor extracts a person's soul, the soul stays within the dementor, and it is later able to regurgitate the soul back into the proper body."  
  
"The Kiss can be reversed?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. But it will only be successful if the proper soul is put back into the right body. Meaning they had to find the dementor with Crouch's soul, and then find Crouch."  
  
"How can they do that, though? There must be thousands of dementors who could have taken his soul. And where did they find the body?"  
  
Hermione shrugged at Harry. "I don't know.... We need to find where they place all the bodies of those who have had their soul extracted."  
  
Ron sighed. "What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Harry answered Ron while Hermione stood to get more books. "Do you remember last year? The dementors left Azkaban, freeing all the captured Death Eaters with them. Voldemort now has all his Death Eaters back, along with control of the dementors. I bet he's using those Death Eaters to get all the souls back from the Kissed Death Eaters."  
  
"But how would they get those Death Eaters back? I'm sure they're kept somewhere safe."  
  
Hermione returned, twenty large books in hand. Ron stared at her as she flipped through the books, not caring about a table of contents or an index.  
  
"Hermione, you've cracked," Ron said, eyes wide while staring at her. "Totally crazy."  
  
Her head whipped up at him, and for a moment Harry was sure she was going to yell at him, when she suddenly cried, "That's it Ron! You're brilliant!"  
  
She practically threw some books off the table, causing nasty looks from other students. She opened a large book, quickly scanned the pages, and then let out a large "AHA!" as she pointed to exactly what she was looking for.  
  
"St. Mungo's! They're given all Dementor's Kiss victims. They care for the bodies!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry with his eyes saying "she's nuts." This time Harry had to agree.  
  
"Hermione, those at St. Mungo's...they'd never just hand over the victims. And I don't think even the Minister could let them be released, not with what's going on. He's not like Fudge..."  
  
"Unless those working at St. Mungo's aren't on our side, Harry," Hermione said darkly. She leaned closer to them, and they did the same. Whispering, she explained. "Lucius Malfoy was known to give St. Mungo's generous donations. Do you really think he'd do that if St. Mungo's where a straight, trustworthy organization?"  
  
Harry stared at her, openmouthed. "Hermione, they can't-"  
  
She suddenly stood, stacking the books. "You two put these away. I'm going to go talk with Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." She hurried out, and Harry and Ron were left more confused then ever. 


	19. Human Feelings

Chapter Nineteen - Human Feelings  
  
"Hello Hermione...boys."  
  
"Hello sir," the three said together, smile up at Mr. Frank Longbottom. Frank smiled warmly back and opened the door wider for them. They stepped inside and said hello to a knitting Jen Longbottom, who stood and beamed.  
  
"And who what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
Ron and Harry turned to Hermione, as they had simply chased her after only putting a third of the books on the shelf.  
  
Hermione looked uncomfortable as she spoke slowly. "I would like to ask you two about...St. Mungo's."  
  
Ron was outraged. "Hermione!" he hissed, "You have no right! So sorry, Mr. Longbottom, she is clearly still quite ill...Hermione, let's go, this is ridiculous!"  
  
He grabbed her arm, ready to pull her off, but she was able to shrug him away. "No Ron, I need to know. I understand it's a terribly rude question, asking you about something so personal and terrible, but it's very important...what was it like there?"  
  
Frank sat down next to Genevieve, and they looked at each other, hesitantly. "Hermione," he said carefully, "I know how inquisitive and brilliant you are. Asking questions is always a good thing, but you must understand..."  
  
"And you must understand the seriousness of this question, Mr. Longbottom," Hermione snapped back, disregarding what the authority was trying to say. "Please sir, please trust me. This question must be answered to the fullest extent possible."  
  
Genevieve patted Frank's hand, and took over the answering. "It was...oh Hermione, I can hardly remember. You must realize that we were...very ill during our time here, and didn't even know where we were...it's so hard to explain, Hermione. Yes, this is quite difficult..."  
  
"Was anyone ever freed from St. Mungo's?"  
  
All eyes turned to Harry, his sudden question a surprise. But Hermione nodded in agreement, encouraging the two adults to answer.  
  
Jen and Frank seemed to think for a while before answering. "Not that I know of," Frank answered. "And that includes what I know from before I was put there. We never heard of anyone being released...becoming healthy again. In fact, conditions usually declined."  
  
Hermione shot a glance at Harry. He looked back at her nervously, afraid of what she was thinking.  
  
"Could you name any of the employees at St. Mungo's?"  
  
He'd had enough. Frank stood and in a much louder than normal voice said, "Now listen Miss Granger, I don't know what you're hinting at, but St. Mungo's is a good place that takes care of those who are unable to provide for themselves. Whatever you three may be playing at, it had better end soon. This is ridiculous."  
  
"It's getting late," Jen said quietly, stopping her husband. "Why don't you two head to the Great Hall for lunch."  
  
Right before the three left, the figure outside the door slipped away, before he could be caught.  
  
They knew far too much.  
  
*^*^*  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Everything is going well, sir," Ruby smiled. "I'm sure my protection spells have helped immensely. With the attacks over, and the school year almost finished..."  
  
"You wish to return to your normal state, Ms. Rocale?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Ruby hesitated. "I've rather enjoyed this presence, sir. I hoped...but of course not, that would be impossible."  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly at her. "As amazing as human emotions are, Ms. Rocale, it is sometimes wise to stop while you are ahead, and remember the good times you had. I believe it would be best for you to return to your staff at the end of the school year, and stay with Mister Potter through the summer in your primary form."  
  
Ruby bowed her head. "Of course, sir." She began to take a few steps towards the door, when she suddenly made up her mind. "I think it'd be best if I...if I ended it now, sir, while I still know it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Then may I suggest," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "that you go say goodbye to a particular someone first?"  
  
Tears-real, human tears-filled Ruby's eyes as her stomach tightened into a painful knot. Nodding, she heaved a sigh and stepped out of the room, her eyes never leaving the floor.  
  
The further down the escalator stairs she went, the more the remorseful feeling took over her heart. She stepped out of the gargoyle door and immediately started looking for him. Her eyes looked at each passing student, but no blond boy stood out to her. She tried desperately to not cry, but her human feelings forced the tears to fall faster from her eyes.  
  
She couldn't find him.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"She knows."  
  
"Who knows what?"  
  
"Miss Granger. She knows. About everything. How Voldemort worked the dementors...about St. Mungo's...everything."  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
"She's not stupid."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"She'll figure us out."  
  
"She won't."  
  
"She will."  
  
"What do you suppose we do about it then?"  
  
"Kill her."  
  
"Kill her?"  
  
"Kill her."  
  
"And Potter?"  
  
"Him too. And Weasley."  
  
"Hrm. This could be fun."  
  
"Indeed." 


End file.
